Venganza samurai
by michiJR15
Summary: 10 años despues de que po derrotara a kai , se muestra una amenaza mayor .. podran po y los cinco derrotarlo o perderan todo lo que conocen? (horrible summary )
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Vision.

10 años después que po derroto a kai en el mundo de los espíritus, no habían ocurrido grandes amenazas como el, solo uno que otro bandido que intentaba robar.

Ya que shifu no los entrenaba más... decidió darse un viaje de vacaciones a ghodmen (como se escriba) para relajarse.

EN EL PALACIO-

Fui, creo que ya fue todo por hoy chicos-dijo un panda exhausto

Ya era hora porque estoy que me como un caballo-dijeron mono y mantis.

Ustedes y sus comidas—dijo una tigresa sonriente… (ESPERA SONRIENDO)

Pues que esperan, vamos!, el ultimo que llegue se come el tofu!

OYE, NO ES JUSTO-empezaron a correr los demás.

Ustedes adelántense, yo iré meditar un rato. –tigresa le dijo a víbora mientras miraba a los chicos corriendo por comida.

Al llegar al durazno, ella sentó en forma de loto e intentaba obtener la paz interior.

Paz interior, paz interior…-intentaba concentrarse, pero por alguna razón no podía.

Le dio un horrible sensación y...

(VISION)

Se encontraba tirada en el piso del palacio mal herida débil.

Al fin puedo destruir el kung fu y acabar con esta peste que se hacen llamar como estudiantes de oogway!- dijo una gruesa voz en la oscuridad

NO.. No te lo per...mi...ti...re...-se escuchó la voz de po, parecía que no puede respirar bien

Ahaja eso me lo dijo tu amada gatita, y mírala como esta- se rio maléficamente.

Nos vemos kung fu buahahaha- se fue aquella voz y de repente exploto todo...

(Fin de la visión)

Tigresa, Tigresa!.. –le llamaba po

Tigresa se encontraba pálida y sudada...

Tigresa que paso, estabas gritando como loca- po le pregunto muy preocupado.

No pasó nada- le mintió - parece que me quede dormida y algún insecto me asusto, nada de preocuparse...

(Que raro...tigresa no le tiene miedo a nada)- pensó po

Bueno está bien, pero ya creo que es hora de dormir- le dijo po señalando el palacio

Si yo también creo eso-tigresa le sonrió

Y con eso los nov…digo amigos fueron a sus recamaras a dormir…

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy... (Este es mi primer fan fiction así que no me juzguen XD)**

 **Dejen reviews y también denme recomendaciones para poder improvisar más la historia.**

 **Chao chao: v hasta el siguiente capitulo ( les prometo que será mas largo)**


	2. momentos incomodos y la misteriosa celda

**SORPRESA! , sí que creen un 2ndo capitulo en un día, jajá... les cuento que cuando me escribieron reviews me emocione por que por lo menos sé que leen mi historia: 3 y les quise dar un nuevo capítulo de la historia; v**

Capítulo 2; momento incómodo y la misteriosa celda

Al día siguiente, el gong sonó avisando que nuestros héroes estaban despertando...

Todos los maestros salieron y se dirigían a la cocina

Oye mantis- lo llamo mono en voz baja

Ohm- le dijo mantis casualmente

Que crees que hacían po y tigresa solos ayer?- dijo en un tono burlón y con cuidado para que cierta felina no lo escuchara

No ce...por qué?- mantis pregunto algo confuso

Bueno pues ayer se escuchaba gritos de tigresa y... no cres que ellos… (Mono sucio XD)

\- empezó a reírse y mono le tuvo que tapar la boca

Shh – que si tigresa nos escucha estamos fritos

Chicos de que hablan – dijo el panda que noto que se quedaron hablando en el medio del pasillo

Ah nada-mintieron

(Hmm) –pensó po

Pues vamos ya que me muero de hambre-dijo mantis

(En la cocina)

Estaban tigresa, víbora y grulla sentados en la mesa esperando a los demás, ya que po tuvo que ir a buscaros

.. Al fin llegaron...- dijo la felina molesta

Donde estaban chicos?- pregunto víbora

Estábamos buscando algo en el cuarto de mono-mintió mantis

Po noto esto pero no dijo nada.

Ohm y que vamos a comer hoy po?-pregunto grulla cambiando el tema

Com…a si haha, hoy hare la famosa receta secreta de fideos con dumplings-contesto po

Y ya dicho esto po se puso a maniobrar con la comida, los cinco todavía estaban impresionados con la habilidad que tenía su compañero en la cocina.

Pasaron 5 minutos de silencio y un travieso mono decidió romper el silencio.

Oye po-lo llamo

Diga-le dijo un poco distraído

Te gusto mucho el pelaje de tigresa? – le pregunto mono con un tono burlón

Y mantis ya estaba riéndose y tigresa ya lo estaba mirando con unos ojos que matan a cualquiera.

A que te refieres-le pregunto el panda confundido

Bueno recuerdas ayer, que fuiste a ver como tigresa estaba y al rato escuchamos gritos de ella… solo preguntaba si ustedes... ehm tu sabes?-le dijo mono aguantándose las risas

Al escuchar esto víbora le dio un latigazo a mono…y,

Sabes que mono, tu serás mi muñeco para entrenar- le dijo tigresa gruñendo

Y po estaba más rojo que un tomate- ehm yo... est... – pero tigresa lo interrumpió

Estaba gritando porque un insecto me asusto... nada más-dijo seria

Como que un insecto? Si mantis es uno y él te tiene más miedo a ti- dijo grulla con sospecha

Pero antes de contestarle – orden lista- aviso po

(Gracias po) peso tigresa al ser salvada de aquella pregunta...

(En chorgom)

En esta prisión se encuentran los peores villanos de toda china, y había cientos de celdas pero una se quedó una abandonada en el fondo de la prisión porque decían que llevaba cientos de años sin visita de nadie.

Todavía era la mañana, y en esta hora solo rondaban uno que otro soldado por ahí ya que algunos estaban dormidos. Y en nueva oficina se encontraba el líder jugando con muñec... (Espera que!)... digo revisando papeles.

Ya estaba por terminar los últimos papeles pero encontró un reporte que decía...; darle mantenimiento a celda num#1

Al ver esto llamo al el soldado que estuvo más cerca de él y lo mando a que hiciera el mantenimiento.

QUE!, como que la celda #1-dijo nervioso el soldado

Hay sin peros, hazlo o te despido- le contesto el líder molesto

Rayos, me hubiera quedado con el trabajo de hacer tofu- murmuro el soldando

QUE dijistess- le grito el líder

Nada que ya voy- y se fue al ascensor (obviamente de a mano)

Y al llegar, vio que se encontraba una figura encadenada en todos lados dejándola inmovilizada.

Pero qué., si esta celda lleva años sin visita ni alguna comida-se dijo confundido

Ok... -suspiro- aquí voy...

 **Perdón por dejarlo aquí XD voy a dejar la acción para mi próximo cap... Acuérdense que no tenía este capítulo planeado para hoy… XP**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para poder improvisar la historia**

 **Chao chao :3...ah y talves este yujiro...todavia no se...pero talves quede bien ... Pero todo depende de cómo va la historia: 3**


	3. soy libre!

Capitulo: 3. Soy libre!

-suspiro nervioso- aquí voy...

Se acercó más a la figura para ver que era un lobo blanco con un ojo tapado como un pirata y vestido como un samurái...

(Que raro, el único samurái que conozco es yujiro)-pensó

Desencadeno la primera cadena que estaba en la muñeca derecha, haciendo que el lobo abriera sus ojos para ver quien lo soltaba.

Oh...no, pensé que estabas cedado- le conto el soldado nervioso, solo para resivir un gruñido de respuesta.

Perrito lindo..., te voy a soltar pero no me hagas nada ok...-le dijo y volvió a resivir un gruñido.

Lo tomare como un ok, hehehe-

Y prosiguió a soltarle la otra cadena, pero el lobo aprovecho y le dio un derechazo en la mejilla, haciéndolo caer y rompió las cadenas de los pies.

Hey perrito malo!, te di una or... – no logro terminar porque fue agarrado por el cuello.

Donde estoy! QUIEN ERES TU!- le grito

Es..tas. en.. una.. ..on.- le contesto intentando respirar

Porque te tardas tan..- llego otro soldado a ver qué pasaba y vio que el prisionero se soltó

Pero el lobo pensó rápido y le lanzo su compañero para ganar tiempo y escapar.

ARQUEROS... FUEGOO! –se escuchó a alguien gritar desde arriba y empezaron a caer flechas de la nada.

(Mierda, necesito algo para cubrirme, a ya se) – prosiguió a coger uno de los soldados inconscientes y usarlo para cubrirse de las flechas que venían.

Espera...soy bobo o que?-se desia a si mismo- si yo me puedo teletransportar, porque me esfuerzo hahaha.

Soltó a ya cadáver e hizo un movimiento parecido al del chi que formo una aura negra y desapareció.

Pero que cara…- se sorprendieron –a dónde fue?!

Se nos escapó-gruño el líder- rayos porque siempre se nos escapan?!

Y nos hacemos llamar la mejor prisión de china, ahora tenemos que avisar a todos los maestros-siguió-

Usted cree que el será una gran amenaza?-pregunto uno de los arqueros

No ce pero es mejor no saberlo, Sargento!- llamo el líder

Necesito que avisen a cada palacio en china, tenemos que ponerlo detrás de las rejas.

Si señor!

(En el salón de entrenamiento)

Se encontraban los legendarios héroes haciendo… bueno se encontraban sentados en el piso, haciendo nada...

Hay que aburrimientoooo-se quejó mono

Hey ya sé que podemos hacer- dijo po con un tono de emoción

No!- dijeron todos

Oye pero ni siquiera...- fue interumpido por zeng que llego agitado y nervioso

Zeng que pasa-pregunto grulla

Traigo un mensaje de... de chorgom- dijo medio calmado dándoselo a po y retirándose.

Qué dice?- pregunto la felina

Que Zhang po escapo...- dijo confundido

Qué?- preguntaron los cinco

Zhang po?, tiene el mismo nombre que tu-dijo grulla

Bueno yo soy po ping, no es lo mismo-dijo confundido

Pero quien es el, yo nunca e oído de el- tigresa comento mientras tomo el mensaje para leerlo.

Quien es quién?- pregunto una voz

Maestro shifu!- dijo po al ver de dónde provenía la voz – ya volvió

También me alegra verlos –rio en voz baja

Y de quien hablaban?-insistió

Ah eso jeje, tome- le dio la carta a shifu

Oh no... Esto no puede ser cierto….

Lo conoce maestro?- cuestiono tigresa

Si , el es uno de los mejores samurái que existen en toda china. El antes trabajaba como guardaespaldas del emperador, pero un día estaban escoltando al emperador a una reunión que tenia con el reino japonés para proclamar la paz, pero fueron emboscados en el camino por unos ninjas japoneses y Zhang se quedo a atacarlos y logro que el emperador escapara , pero fueron tantos que lo capturaron y lo utilizaron como un experimento para hacerlo inmortal , lo lograron y le borraron la memoria haciéndolo una maquina asesina. Un par de meses después el imperio mando a atacar a Japón, y el mato a muchos de los soldados del imperio .

Esto es interesante- dijo mantis con un par de palomitas en la boca- shh no e terminado- interrumpió shifu

Al perder el ataque , tuvieron que mandar a yujiro a que lo detuviera

-se sorprendieron todos (obviamente mas tigresa que los demás)

Yujiro?, ese es el que volvió loca a - el pobre insecto no termino porque ya estaba recibiendo una mirada asesina que calla a cualquiera.

Si .. ese, donde estaba .. ah ya se..

Yujiro pudo detenerlo y lo mandaron a chorgom para siempre..

Wow!-exclamo po

Hay no, ya le entro lo fanboy – dijo víbora rodando los ojos

(cuando hace eso es adorable.. pero en que estoy pensando) – tigresa sacudió esos pensamientos a un lado

Y si no me equivoco , el ira tras yujiro por su arma y venganza.

Pfff eso es fácil. Solo lo interceptamos y le enseño lo bárbaro que es el guerrero dragón!- dijo po con un tono dramático

No creo que sea así de simple po-dijo shifu- Zhang obtuvo poderes inimaginables al ser manipulado con la inmortalidad. no se todo lo que puede hacer , pero en un rollo que leí hace unos años decía que cuando tiene su espada, el puede alterar el tiempo en un 90% , dándole tiempo para poder masacrar a su enemigo. Esa es la razón de que pienso que el va tras yujiro…

(lejos en algún bosque de china)

Uhm.. todo a cambiado un poco desde que me encerraron.. pero ya vera yujiro, me vas a pagar todos estos años que estuve en la oscuridad, y lo pagaras con tu vida!-se dijo a si mismo Zhang . e empezó a correr hacia donde el camino lo llevara…

 **-suspiro- hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les este gustando la historia :v**

 **Hay yujiro , estas en grandes problemitas jejeje**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia :3**

 **Chao, chao :v hasta la próxima**


	4. chicas porfavor

Capitulo:4 chicas porfavor..

Después de estar caminando largas horas sin saber a dónde va, se encontró una aldea que parecía ser habitada por panteras.

Hmm , pero que es esto?, una aldea de panteras – se rio maléficamente- veamos que tienen , porque me muero de hambre.

Y llego a la entrada de la aldea , para solo encontrarse con unos unos leones que parecían ser los guardias, impidiéndole el paso.

Quien eres tu!, fuera de aquí- ordeno uno de los leones- si no se sale del medio , van a sufrir las consecuencias- amenazo Zhang

A si, y que un perrito tierno va a hacer- se rio

Uhm , te lo advertí- Zhang sonrio maléficamente- e hizo un movimiento como el de la paz interior, haciéndolo invisible.- pero que!, donde estas cobarde- dijo el león

Aghh-sintio que un objeto punzante le atravesó la espalda, dejándolo de rodillas en el piso.

Jejeje te lo advertí-le repitió y los demás guardias salieron corriendo (pinches cobardes)-pensó

Y se adentro a la aldea.. y vio un bar medio viejo.- por lo menos tienen algo .

Denme un vaso de agua por favor- le pidió gentilmente al mesero- hahah perdón señor , aquí solo hay bebidas alcohólicas, te emborrachas o sales- le contesto el mesero , solo para que fuera cogido por el cuello de su camisa.- dame agua o te mato- le susurro

Ok,ok (gente malcriada)-pensó el mesero- te traigo el agua enseguida

Buenos días –escucho una voz femenina decir – hoy les presentamos a las damas de las sombras(creo que se llamaban asi) y de una puerta trasera salieron tres pateras con unas sombrillas, y empezaron a balar enfrente del bar poniendo a todos locos .. excepto Zhang.

Song, mira a ese lobo, esta muy sexy- le susurro-que tal si hablamos con el

Uhm, se ve que necesita compañía jijiji-seguio- pues que esperamos- contesto song.

(soy yo , o es que ellas van hacia a mi)- pensó Zhang- (que no vengan con cosas , que no tengo dinero).- hola guapo- dijo song sentándose al lado de el- que haces tan solito aquí?- chicas por favor, no tengo tiempo para cursilerías- dijo serio-(jijiji este es de los difíciles)-pensó song

Y a que viniste a este valle? – seguía la pantera curiosa- vine a descansar un poco, llevo caminado horas sin descanso., y quiero relajarme , asi que si no les molesta , ya me voy retirando-zhang estaba a punto de irse pero song le agarro la mano- espera! , ehm yo conozco un sitio en el que puedes hospedarte (por favor que no se valla)- insistió

Ehm bueno , no pensaba quedarme hoy , pero esta bien – le dio una leve sonrisa- (hay que sexy se ve sonriendo) – pensaba la pantera – bueno pues ven , te voy a mostrar el lugar..

Y ahora Los tortolitos( si asi se puede decir) se dirigieron a el lugar que tanto song decía..

Mira , ya llegamos- aviso song – ahh , gracias ehm cual era tu nombre?- zhag pregunto ..

Me llamo song- le dijo rápidamente – ah song , un gusto conocerte , y gracias por la ayuda- le dio una sonrisa y empezó a entrar al lugar .

Espera , como te llamas!- grito- me llamo Zhang po… - y con eso se fue

Zhang po…..(me suena conocido, nah es solo mi mente confundiéndome jijiji)

(en el palacio)-

Po avanza, que ya nos vamos!- grito tigresa hacia la puerta del cuarto de po.-ya voy –

Po porque te tardaste tanto en hacer tu bulto- pregunto la irritada tigresa- bueno es que tenia que tener todo lo necesario- contesto co una sonrisa

Ah si , como que… comida?

Bueno , hay que tener mi bárbara barriga llenita jejej- dijo rascándose la nuca

Ok, vamos, que nos esperan afuera- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida..

Oye porque se tardaron tanto?- pregunto víbora – bueno es que po estaba muy ocupado poniendo ''lo necesario'' en su bulto- contesto haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas.

Bueno ya que todos están aquí, saben que solo van hacia Japón a destruir la espada de Zhang, si cualquier cosa pasa ,como encontrárselo en el camino .. recuerden que no pueden atacarlo de frente.. siempre silijosos- aviso shifu- y que esperan .. vallan – rio en voz baja

Oye ustedes como creen que será el? – pregunto po

No se , talvez otro camarón como yujiro- se burlo mono, solo para recibir un latigazo de víbora

No se , pero lo que si se es que no esta muy contento con yujiro- dijo tigresa molesta

Haha, tigr..oho ahhh- po se tropezó con un escalón y se llevo a tigresa enredada..

Hay no- dijo víbora- vamos chicos .. hay que revisarlos.. todos bajaron las escaleras como un rayo solo para revisar a sus amigos.

Se encu-empezó grulla pero lo que vio lo dejo petrificado. .estaba po tirado en el piso con tigresa encima de el casi besándolo.

Ehm ..-no sabia que decir mantis

Jahahah , te gane la apuesta- dijo victorioso mono

Ehm, tigresa, creo que ya te puedes levantar- dijo po al ver que ella solo se acurrucaba mas en el

Tigresa?.

Ahh que , donde .. oh

Ya creo que puedes levantarte jeje- repitió po

Ah si ,lo siento – dijo sonrojada

Bien echo jejeje – mono le guiño un ojo a po….

 **Perdon por dejarlo aquí , es que , no tenia mucho tiempo hoy para escribir**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para poder improvisar la historia ..**

 **Zhang parece que se está consiguiendo una novia jejeje ..**

 **Chao chao .. hasta el próximo capitulo :3**


	5. encuentro inesperado

Capitulo:5 El encuentro inesperado

Zhang llevaba varios días en el valle (pobrecito, song no lo quiere dejar ir XD) y ya decidió que tenía que irse si o sí..., él se encontraba en su cuarto empacando un bulto con algunas provisiones que logro conseguir aquí .

*Alguien estaba tocando la puerta*… ya voy!- grito Zhang y dejo su bulto a un lado para revisar quien le estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta y vio que su visitante no era más que song. (Esta parece que no lo va a dejar vivir)

Oh, hola song- sonrió al verla – hola, ehm ya te vas?-la pantera pregunto con un tono triste

Si, ya llevo bastante tiempo aquí, y tengo que seguir con mi viaje –contesto serio

Ah,..Puedo... este, puedo acompañarte?- pregunto avergonzada- nose, no es que no quiera, es que el viaje es muy peligroso, y no quiero que una dama preciosa como usted le pase algo- al decir eso, song estaba muy sonrojada.

Hay jaja, yo se defenderme, y me encantan los viajes- insistió, (por favor que diga que sí)

Ok , ok jeje si tú insistes- rio Zhang rodando los ojos- Sii! – grito song y se abalanzo hacia el dándole un gran abrazo. Y pasaron 5 minutos en el abrazo inesperado – ehm señorita, se encuentra bien- dijo al ver que todavía ella lo abrazaba- ah sí perdón, me emocione jjeje- dijo avergonzada- creo que debería seguir empacando. – ahh si perdón, tu tomate tu tiempo , ehm yo me voy a empacar también jeje- dijo song retiradose mas roja que un tomate.

(me encanta!) – pensó la pantera..

(media hora después en el salida del valle)

Todo listo song?-zhang pregunto mientras revisaba un mapa que le había regalado song.

Si, todo listo

Bueno ,pues vamos a cruzar por este bosque y bla bla bla- song estaba tan perdida en sus ojos que ni prestaba atención a lo que decía.

Bla bla, entendiste? Hola?- le movio la mano(pata) al frete de su cara-

A si , si entendí jejej- salió de su trance- (ella esta actuando raro)- pensó el lobo

Pues vámonos , tenemos mucho que recorrer…

Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que los tortolitos tuvieron que buscar un punto seguro en el bosque para acampar..

Hmm creo que aquí estaría bien acampar- dijo song-

Eh , no creo…- el lobo observo a lo lejos , y vi otro campamento- creo que seria mejor darle un vistazo a esos- señalo hacia donde se encontraba el campamento.

Al acercarse , vieron a 6 personas(animales) sentados de en un tronco hablando.

Hey yo los conozco- le susurro song- ah si, quienes son?- cuestiono curioso

Ellos son los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón-le dijo

Oh,(bueno no estaría mal acompañarlos por hoy, pero tendré que cambiar mi nombre)

Que tal , si los acompañamos- ofreció Zhang-

Bueno , no creo que ellos estén contentos de verme- confeso song

No te preocupes, yo estoy con tigo si cualquier cosa pasa , ok- Zhang le puso una mano sobre el hombro se song.

Pero tendré que mentirles de mi nombre –

Porque?- pregunto la curiosa pantera- luego te explico, ahora vamos aya.

Se acercaron a el campamento , y el primero en saludar fue Zhang.

Buenas noches…..-empezo

(15 minutos antes con nuestros héroes)

Uhmm , estos dumplings ala fogata están riquísimos- dijo mono con la boca llena

Mantis solo hizo como un pulgar arriba con sus garritas.

Jaja, que bueno que les gusta- po le dijo sonriendo

Oye po, donde esta tu caseta(donde duermen) que hoy no te vi armándola?- pregunto cierta felina a po

Ehm jeje, creo que llene demasiado mi bulto con cosas necesarias , que no tubo espacio para mi caseta y la deje- contesto nervioso

Hay po, tu siempre hahaha- empezaron a reírse los chicos y víbora solo estaba aguantándose la risa

Ah me lo imaginaba, ahora donde vas a dormir?- pregunto

Afuera- contesto casualmente

No lo creo po- fue interrumpida por una voz

Buenas noches, guerreros- dijo un lobo acompañado de una pantera

Quien eres tu?!- dijo tigresa poniéndose en pose de pelea

Oye Ti, cálmate , talvez sean fans o algo- dijo po calmando a tigresa , pero no del todo

Yo soy (ehm , mierda) victor, si victor-le contesto el lobo

Y ella creo que ya la conocen- señalo a song

Song?- po dijo confundido

Gata asquerosa!- grito tigresa abalanzándose hacia song , pero antes de impactar con ella

Víctor(Zhang) se interpuso juntando sus manos haciendo una aura azul , que empujo a tigresa , haciéndola caer al piso.

Todo tenían los ojos como platos, excepto tigresa que estaba furiosa

La vas a pagar caro perrito- dijo tigresa poniéndose de nuevo en pose de pelea- por favor señorita, no quiero pelear-intento razonar pero para solo resivir una patada giratoria en la cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos .

Ah , con que haci ese que tratan a los extraños – dijo Zhang con un tono de odio, esto preocupo a los demás y se pusieron en pose de pelea también.

Song tu distrae a la felina, yo me encargo de los demás- susurro y ella asintió

Hey tu gatita, por que no vienes por mi – song dijo riéndose maléficamente y empezó a correr hacia mas adentro del bosque, haciendo que tigresa la siguiera.

Ha gatita, ya veras quien es la gatita!- grito tigresa

Zhang al ver que tigresa se fue, se preparo para pelear con los demás.

Quien quiere ir primero? – Zhang sonrió maléficamente y vio a mono que intento darle un golde en el estomago , pero lo bloqueo y le piso la cola, haciendo que se distraiga para luego darle un golde el la cara ,dejándolo inconsciente.

Guau , y a eso le llaman ser guerrero hahaha- se burlo el lobo

Ya veras- dijeron víbora y grulla . víbora dio un latigazo en los pies , acertando , haciéndolo caer y rápido se enredo en su mano y empezó a auto golpear al lobo.

Mientras hacia eso grulla acertaba cada golpe que dio en la espalda dejando al lobo débil.

Pero se recupero rápido y tomo a víbora por el cuello y la empezó a usar como un látigo, dándole a grulla uno un la cara, haciendo que se volteara , luego le dio un golpe en la nuca , dejándolo inconsciente.. luego tomo a víbora y y la doblo como un lazo y se lo puso a grulla en el pico.

Mantis ya estaba muerto del miedo, pero se abalanzo , deseando que lograra acertas los goldes de los nervios para derribar a lobo, lo cual logro , pero el lobo no se cayo.

Que?!

Mientras mantis no se lo creía , el lobo lo cogió desprevenido con una patada , llevándolo unos metros de distancia, y golpeándose con un árbol.

-trago seco- , bueno vas a sentir el trueno!- grito po al acertar un golpe en la cara, pero el lobo se hizo cenizas

Pero que rayos!, donde estas!- po se puso en pose de pelea , daba vuelas , vigilado sus alrededores.

Aquí-susurro Zhang detrás de po- al oírlo , intento darle un codazo pero fue bloqueado y el lobo le tomo un dedo índice de la mano derecha de po, y levanto el meñique…

Imposible…- po estaba mas sorprendido de lo que estaba cuando fue elegido como el guerrero dragón.

Haha, que creías, que eras el único que logra hacer esta llave?, pues te equivocas- dijo serio

Hahaha nos vemos , panda!- y bajo su mellique , haciendo una explosión de color dorado….

(5 minutos antes con song y tigresa)

A que no me coges zorra!- grito song mientras corría

Pero por que corres cobarde ahh- dijo la felina y pudo derribar a song

Hahah, eres una tonta- dijo song mientras tigresa le daba golpes en la cara

Dejaste*golpe* a *golpe* tu *golpe* panda solo- siguió song entre golpes

Al decir esto tigresa la soltó y fue corriendo hacia el campamento, pero se detuvo al ver una onda de color dorado. Abrió los ojos como nunca , y continuo corriendo..

(por favor , que po lo halla derrotado) pensó preocupada, pero para su horror vio a Zhang parado sin ningún rasguño y los demás heridos en el piso.

DONDE ESTA PO!- grito la felina – ahahaha, le di un pase hacia los espíritus – rio maléficamente y desapareció.

(no.. no puede ser) POOOOO! – grito la felina .

 **No puede ser… po a sido mandado al mundo de los espíritus..**

 **Oye tigresa , por que rayos siguistes a song en vez de ayudar a los demás? :v**

 **perdon por si las batallas fueron un poco cortas, es que no se mucho de artes marciales y eso XD pero voy aprendiendo**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia**

 **Chao chao :3**


	6. una nueva aventura

Capitulo:6 una nueva aventura

Nos volvemos a ver guerrero dragón…- se escucho una voz conocida

Oogway?,- pregunto po abriendo sus ojos, y viendo que estaba en el mundo de los espíritus.

Veo que deseaste darme una visita- bromeo- veo que alguien te mando hacia acá

Ah ,si .. era como un lobo raro hay que vino a nuestro campamento , venia acompañado de song y pues jeje, tigresa se molesto , y una cosa llego a la otra y termine aquí-dijo po rascándose la nuca

Hmm, ya veo.. y como es que se llama?- pregunto la tortuga ya sabiendo la respuesta

Victor-contesto el panda mientras intentaba alcanzar un durazno.

Victor hmhm- rio en voz baja , e hizo un movimiento con su bastón , haciendo que cayera un durazno en la mano de po.

Si, o algo asi.. pero note que no le podía dar.. era muy rápido y aparecía de la nada detrás mío- conto

Parecía que no era de la tierra.- oogway escuchaba atentamente a lo que le contaba po

Y , y ahora creo que es imposible salir de esta- po dijo con una mirada triste.

Nada es imposible- fue lo único que dijo oogway

Pues que hago entonces- po estaba frustrado- no tengo mi bastón .'

Hay una forma de enviarte de nuevo al mundo mortal después de ser victima de la llave- dijo oogway, dándole esperanza al pobre panda- pero tendrás que estar en otro cuerpo…

Po abrió los ojos – en otro cuerpo … eso significa que…

Si, tu cuerpo de panda esta muerto, por eso puedes volver en otro cuerpo o quedarte aquí, es tu decisión-termino oogway

Quiero volver- decidió po- tengo que parar a Zhang de su venganza

Estas seguro?, no hay vuelta atrás – advirtió

Seguro..

Bien – oogway hizo un movimiento con su baston . creando un tornado de pétalos cubriendo a po..

Y todo se torno oscuro…..

(con tigresa )

Tigresa se encontraba sentada en el tronco que ellos estaban el dia anterior antes de la pelea con victor(Zhang). La felina estaba llor..(ESPERA, LLORANDO!..IMPOSIBLE) si llorando.

(por que po, a ti siempre te pasa algo) -pensó la triste felina y escucho movimientos, haciendo que ella se limpiara las lagrimas rápido y poniendo su cara seria

Que paso?- pregunto la débil víbora

Víctor los noqueo- contesto de mala gana la felina- y po?- siguió preguntando

Tigresa dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos ….- po esta muerto

COMO!- grito víbora—esta muerto de verdad?!

Si, victor le hizo la llave dactilar. Ya po no puede regresar de esta- dijo la felina con ganas de llorar otra vez.

No . lo puedo creer- dijo víbora con lagrima en sus ojos y le dio una latigazo a los chicos inconscientes, despertándolos de cantazo.

Que ,que pasa!, me quede dormido?- pregunto mono mientras se acariciaba la cabeza

Si que paso?- le siguió mantis y grulla noto las lagrimas en los ojos de víbora.

Víbora que te ocurre?- le pregunto

Po, se fue- contesto entre lagrimas

Se fue, y no nos levanto?- pregunto mono- no bobo , ella se refiere a que po esta muerto- intervino tigresa.

Que!- se sorprendieron

Si , y luego les explico como .. pero ahora tendremos que detener a Zhang y a victor .. por po. Así que recojan todo ..que nos vamos- aviso la felina.

(mas adelante con Zhang y song)

No creo que eso fuera necesario- comento la pantera

De que hablas?- pregunto Zhang confundido mientras usaba una brújula

Hablo de lo que le hiciste al guerrero dragón-contesto- creo que te pasaste

Bueno , ellos se lo buscaron- dijo Zhang sin importancia—no vistes como esa tigre te trato, se supone que a una mujer como usted la traten como a una reina- mientras el decía esto song se ponía mas y mas roja.

Ehm , te encuentras bien?- pregunto Zhang- si porque?

Ehm porque estas roja, tienes fiebre?- dijo mientras le ponía su mano en la frente de song

Te aseguro que estoy bien, gracias- aseguro song con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Zhang

Haciendo que el se sonrojara y sonriera también.

Ya llegamos- aviso Zhang - en donde estamos?- la pantera observaba las murallas

En el imperio del sur- contesto- aquí hay un puerto que se destina hacia japon.

Oh.. y porque quieres ir a Japón?- pregunto la pantera mientras se adentraban en las calles llenas de multitud.

Ehm , tengo un asunto personal que resolver- contesto rápidamente

Pero cual asunto personal?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Bueno, te lo voy a contar cuanto rente un bote ,si?- dijo Zhang al llegar al puerto

Esta bien…

1 barco mediano porfavor-zhang estaba en la ventanilla para pagar los barcos

Son 1800 yaunes- cobro el cajero que para el colmo era un mono

Eso es muy caro- susurro la pantera pero se sorprendió al ver que Zhang saco de una bolsa que quien sabe donde la tenia, y saco 1800 yaunes .(como se escriba)

Tome- le entrego el dinero – perfecto , su barco esta en la entrada #3- aviso el mono dándole unas llaves

Vamos, si no cierras la boca , se te meterán moscas- se burlo al ver la expresión de la pantera

Pero como rayos tienes tanto dinero?- le pregunto

Ahorros- dijo casualmente mientras abría la puerta de la entrada #3

(en el barco)

Bueno parece que solo hay 1 cuarto- observo Zhang- tu duerme aquí , yo duermo afuera ok

Pero no es justo, como te vas a quedar afuera- se quejo song

No quiero que te pase nada- le dijo Zhang con una sonrisa

No, si tu duermes afuera , yo también- insistió

Ok. (ella nunca se rinde) pues dormimos los dos afuera – dijo derrotado

(si!)- celebro song en su mente

Pues que esperas, ve y ponte cómoda…

 **Esto es todo por hoy, perdón si es poco, es que ya la semana que viene empiezan las clases( noooooooooooo DX) y últimamente no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **Oye Zhang, tienes a song loca XD**

 **Pobre tigresa, esta devastada por po.. pinche victor!**

 **En que cuerpo po volverá?**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia**

 **Chao chao :3**


	7. nuevo cuerpo y confesion

Capitulo:7 nuevo cuerpo y confesion

Nota; nadie sabe que po esta ''muerto'' , solo los cinco lo saben , por eso la gente actúa como si nada hubiese pasado…

Todo estaba oscuro, frio … se escuchaban unas voces pero no se le entendían nada,

Se sentía que estaba encerrado, sin forma de salir…

Abre los ojos- dijo una voz y po obedeció , empezó abrir los ojos y no se veía bien sus alrededores, el se intento mover pero no podía.

Hey ,cálmate ,no te esfuerces tanto- aviso la voz

Donde estoy?-pregunto mientras intentaba enfocar mas su vista.

Estas en el hospital señor- contesto la voz

Como llegue aquí, no recuerdo haber tenido algún accidente- po dijo intentando recordar

Lo encontramos tirado en el medio del valle tirado inconsciente..- ya po pudo ver sus alrededores, y vio que estaba en una camilla desnudo (obviamente cubierto por una sabana)

Pero algo no se veía bien…

Puedo sentarme?, quiero estirarme un poco- pregunto po

Claro señor, déjame desconectar el suero para que pueda sentarse- dijo ela voz que era un león enfermero. Prosiguió a desconectar el suero y retirándose de el cuarto a revisar otros pacientes.

Po se sentó en la camilla y vio que su cola era . larga

Yo no recuerdo haber tenido una cola larga- se dijo asi mismo e intento rascarse la nuca pero se rasguño.

Au!- se quejo y reviso su mana ver que tenia y vio que tenia garras, y su pelaje no era el mismo

No.. puede ser- po estaba muy sorprendido al ver sus garras y rápido se quito la sabana y vio que estaba musculoso, con unos abdominales bien marcados.

Wow!, mira este papacito- se dijo a si mismo y mientras modelaba para si mismo , entro una enfermera y se quedo petrificada al ver que po estaba modelando desnudo .

Al po notarla dio un brinco y agarro la sabana tapándose rápido.

Ay , perdón , no pensé que estabas tan ocupado – dijo sonrojada la enfermera

Jejeje, perdón por andar modelando en pelotas(desnudo) aquí- contesto avergonzado

Oye y hablando de eso, que animal soy?- pregunto po mientras se veía las garras

Ah señor , usted es un tigre blanco, uno de los mas raros que existen, y el único que e visto en toda mi vida, pero como es que no sabe que eres?- pregunto dudosa mientras le buscaba ropa en un armario que se encontraba al frente de la camilla

Jejeje, es que (rayos no le puedo decir que vengo del mundo de los espíritus) el golpe que me di creo que fue muy fuerte – mintió

Cual golpe?, si no tienes ni un rasguño- dijo mientras le puso una ropa en la camilla

(rayos, ehm que dijo .. eh ya se ) – ehm no tienen algo de comer aquí, me muero de hambre- cambio el tema , esperando que se salvara del interrogatorio de la enfermera.

Ah si, enseguida le traigo algo.. que quiere?- le pregunto

Hay dumplings?

Si..

Pues quiero un plato de dumplings , por favor- dijo po – enseguida señor – la enfermera al fin se fue , dejando a po y la ropa solos.

*suspiro* eso estuvo cerca- dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones.- ah no no no , como que una camisa de zanahorias- se quejo po al ver la camisa que le dieron.

Mejor me quedo sin camisa.., estaba a punto de terminar de ponerse los zapatos y escucho unos pasos acercándose a la puerta.

(Ay no , me tengo que ir de aquí , antes de que me pregunte mas) – pensó po mientras miraba el cuarto y vio una ventana .- ( perfecto)

Po fue a la ventana y le quito el seguro –hrgm- po intentaba abrir la ventana pero esta estaba muy dura.

(rayos, tendré que hacerlo a las malas)- se preparo para hacer un golpe, pero antes de impactar, la puerta se abrió y entro la enfermera.

Oye que haces?- pregunto al ver que po estaba en pose de pelea.

Ehm yo , estaba haciendo ejercicio- mintió- (rayos ahora estoy atrapado aquí)

( con Zhang y song)

Zhang se encontraba recostado de la baranda del bote , observando la vista del atardecer en el océano..

(algo me pasa, cada vez que estoy cerca de song, mi corazón va a mil, pero en que estoy pensando.. ella es una mujer hermosa y yo un horrible ser lleno de odio, no habrá forma de que ella me quiera)- pensó triste mientras daba un suspiro. Sintió la presencia de song e intento ponerse lo mas serio posible.

Zhang , te ocurre algo?- pregunto la pantera mientras se acercaba a el. – a mi no me pasa nada- mintió

Si te pasa algo, estas muy callado desde que llegamos mar adentro-

*suspiro*, creo que ya debo contarte el motivo de mi viaje- empezó mientras se sentaba y hacia un gesto para que ella se sentara al lado de el.

Te escucho- dijo song al sentarse

 **nota: acuérdense de que a el le borraron la memoria al ser manipulado, asi que solo se acuerda de cuanto trabajo en japon..**

Yo trabajaba con un ejercito de japoneses, yo era el mejor soldado , bueno no soldado .. por que yo soy samurái, la cosa es que hubo un dia que el imperio decidió atacarnos, ese día fue horrible por que murieron cientos de nosotros , me dieron una espada extraña que me ayudo a derrotarlos a todos yo solo…. Pero después de aquella batalla , no tuvimos tiempo de recuperarnos por que mandaron mas de ellos y a alguien especial para derrotarme… y ese alguien es yujiro.

Song abrió los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada y dejo que continuara. Ellos destrozaron todo , tuve que matarlos de nuevo pero yujiro me lo impidió, Nuestra batalla dejo destrucción hasta que el me derroto y me mandaran a la cárcel de por vida. Y ahora quiero mi revancha.- al terminar song solo le dio un abrazo fuerte, el cual el devolvió.

No te preocupes, yo no te dejare solo- fue lo único que song dijo

Gracias- le dio la mas sincera sonrisa que el a hecho en su vida…

(de vuelta con po)-

Po estaba tan desesperado por salir , creo un grandioso plan. Después que la enfermera salio de su habitación, po se puso detrás del marco de la puerta y empezó a gritar.

Arg, ayuda!- fingió estar en peligro, y en solo segundos entro un enfermero sin darse cuenta e que po estaba hay.

Pero ..- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que po le tocara unos puntos específicos, dejándolo inconsciente..

(perdón amigo) – pensó po , y puso su plan en marcha

( en el pasillo principal del hospital)

Esta ropa esta muy grande- se dijo a si mismo al ver que la ropa de enfermero le quedaba muy grande.

Hey tu- un doctor le llamo- tienes a una paciente que revisar- le dijo

(rayos)-pensó molesto-

El doctor le dio el libreto de la paciente , dejando a po súper nervioso.

El libreto decía…

"paciente: Señorita fernandez , revisar su seno derecho a diario ,para revisar como a se a mejorado de la quemadura que tubo''

(POR QUE A MI!)-pensó super molesto porque su plan no salió bien y ahora tiene que ver a una mujer desnuda a diario…. Pobre po….

 **XD esto es todo por hoy.. si lo se casi todo fue con po, es que casi nunca le daba mas tiempo a el..**

 **Zhang por lo menos puede confiar en song.. awww XD**

 **Po se siente como en una prisión lol**

 **Por favor dejen reviwes y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia porfis :3**

 **Chao chao hasta el próximo capitulo :3**


	8. nuevos aliados?

Capitulo:8 nuevos aliados?..

Oye chicos, no creen que tigresa se ve mas seria de lo normal- susurro mantis mientras veían a su compañera caminando mas distanciada de los demás.

Yo pienso que esta así por po- comento grulla

Como que piensas, ES que esta así por po- interrumpo mono – no se acuerdan como ella era antes?, era seria, siempre entrenaba demasiado y no le caíamos bien., y cuando paso lo de shen, po y tigresa se han acercado mas, y hasta se abrazaron 2 veces, tigresa dio un cambio muy grande.

Estoy de acuerdo con mono- dijo víbora – pero ahora que po no esta , parece que volvió la vieja tigresa.

Ya llegamos- interrumpió la felina al ver que llegaron a la entrada principal del imperio. Al acercarse , vieron un rinoceronte que al parecer era un guardia , colocando un papel en la pared que decía.

''se busca''

Y salía la foto de Zhang con los ojos rojos, y sangre en la ropa.

Oigan, no creen que se parece a victor?-observo grulla

De que hablas?- pregunto la felina

Bueno , es que se parece mucho , no ven como esta vestido?, es la misma ropa de victor.. y también es un lobo- explico

Bueno tal vez se parezca, pero esa foto , Zhang parece un demonio- dijo mantis

Hay no exageres mantis, talvez sea sangre por alguna guerra- mientras los demás discutían, tigresa solo estaba mirando la foto sin moverse.

(no..)

(recuerdo de tigresa)

De..jas..tes.. a tu.. pan..ds.. solo- dijo song entre golpes . tigresa abrió los ojos como platos y fue a ayudar a po.. pero se detuvo al ver una onda de color dorado..

(fin del recuerdo)

Peleamos con el enemigo- dijo tigresa al salir de su trance, callando a los demás

De que hablas tigresa?- pregunto víbora con preocupación

Digo que , es obvio que peleamos con Zhang.. porque nadie sabe como hacer la llave dactilar,excepto shifu y po..- narro la felina –

Bueno ,eso tiene sentido- dijo grulla

Y si seguimos hablando aquí en vez de avanzar, será muy tarde , asi que muevan sus traseros- se molesto tigresa

Que bipolar- susurro mono…

( con Zhan y song)

*ronquidos*

Oye psst- llamo una voz femenina- despierta bello durmiente- siguió

Hola..?, hola!- grito la voz- ah que , donde..- dijo zhang medio dormido

Ya llegamos- aviso

Tan rápido? – dijo Zhang mientras se levantaba a observar que el barco ya estaba estacionado en el puerto japonés.

Wow, esto si fue rápido-comento y escucho un gruñido que provenía de su estomago.

Song intento no reírse- creo que alguien tiene hambre

Jejeje-zhang estaba avergonzado – ehm veamos si encontramos un restaurante o algo, yo invito- dijo Zhang agarrando la mano(pata) de song.

Al bajarse del barco, caminaron por las calles buscando algún restaurante. Pero algo llamo la atención de Zhang, eran unas personas haciendo un tipo de protesta al lado de un restaurante.

Al acercarse vieron un letrero que decía ''voten por yujiro #1'' , al ver que tenia una foto del camarón , Zhang saco sus garras y rompió el letrero, haciéndolo pedazos.

Oye por que fue eso?!- pregunto la pantera cruzada de brazos

Perdón, no me pude contener, cada vez que veo a ese camarón , me dan ganas de hacerlo puré- dijo Zhang con rabia.

Ok, pero intenta aguantarte, para no llamar la atención- dijo song- ven vamos a comer.

Entraron con expectativas de comerse algo delicioso, pero en el restaurante solo habían cerdos, cocodrilos, y toros furiosos.

Cuvhekvnuvue!- no se entendía ni papa lo que decían , todos gritaban a la misma vez.

Ey, CALLENSE!- grito Zhang , silenciando a todos. –Que demonios pasa aquí?!

Quien eres tu para callarnos!- protesto un toro enojado y cogió su hacha e intento decapitarlo, pero Zhang se acacho y le dio un gancho al toro , haciendo que este soltara el hacha. Al soltarla Zhang la cogió y la rompió con una mano, como si fuera echa de plástico o algo, dejando todos con la boca abierta.

Ahora, todos se callan y me explican por que rayos están gritando como locos- dijo Zhang moviendo una silla como un cabañero para que song se sentara.

Ehm, hablábamos sobre un ataque que estamos planeando- dijo un cocodrilo, pero rápido le dieron una bofetada por hablar de sus planes a un extraño.

Hm, ya veo,.. se podría saber a donde atacarían?- pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de song

Ves lo que haces idiota, ahora di a donde y quien atacaremos- le susurro un cerdo al cocodrilo que conto que planeaban.- con gusto

Bueno atacaremos al palacio del emperador en 3 días- empezó a narrar el cocodrilo y recibió otra bofetada del cerdo

LO DIJE SARCASTICAMENTE! Idiotaaa- grito el cerdo

Oops, perdón- dijo nervioso el cocodrilo al ver que todos sus compañeros le miraban con enojo.

(el palacio del emperador, Oh, hay es que yujiro tal vez tenga mi espada)- pensó Zhang..

No les molesta si los acompaño en el ataque- pregunto

No porq…..—no me importa si quieren o no-, yo voy a ir- interrumpió Zhang.

Y escucho el mismo rugido en el estomago y decidió hablar del plan para después.

Que deseas del menú- pregunto Zhang a la pantera que estaba leyendo el menú del ''restaurante''

Ehm , quiero una sopa, y unos dumplings- contesto con una sonrisa

ok, oigan apestosos, tenemos hambre- llamo al grupo de bandidos que se suponen que estén cocinando.

Pues cocina- contesto un toro y los demás se rieron pero Zhang apareció detrás de el con los ojos rojos

Toma la orden o te mato- susurro Zhang mientras le mostraba sus garras

*trago seco*, ok ,ok ,ok – dijo nervioso

Perfecto- a Zhang le volvieron los ojos a la normalidad y fue a sentarse de nuevo con song.

Este tipo da miedo- susurro uno de los cocodrilos y todos asintieron

Si, es mejor que le cocinemos- dijo el líder al ver a los tortolitos sentados en la mesa de lo mas felices…

 **Perdón por dejarlo aquí.. acá donde vivo esta pasando una onda y una depresión tropical, lo cual casi no hay internet y la luz se va**

 **Pero pude hacer el capitulo de hoy ;3**

 **Al parecer Zhang tiene dos personalidades… o es bipolar?**

 **Como le ira a po en el hospital jejeje**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia**

 **Chao chao hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**


	9. el principio del caos

Capitulo:9 el principio del caos

En el valle de la paz ya se podía ver el hermoso atardecer, los aldeanos ya se recogían para sus casas y las tiendas cerraban. Pero en el hospital ,siempre era activo ,así que no había descanso…

(ya esta es mi oportunidad de escapar)- pensó po al ver que su turno estaba a punto de terminar.

Ya debo irme lo mas rápido posible- dijo , y se levanto de su silla de la oficina y se destino a salir del hospital si o si. Mientras iba hacia la salida , noto que uno que otro aldeano que se encontraba hay se le quedaba mirando o le susurraba algo a su amigo .

(por que todos me miran así?, nah no importa)- no0 le dio importancia y prosiguió a salir de ahí

Alcanzo las puertas principales y las empujo en una forma dramática para luego gritar –ALFINNNN! AIRE FRESCOOOOOO *se tiro de espalda al piso*

Mientras gritaba , todos se les quedaron mirando..

Ehm ejjeje- rio nerviosos mientras se paraba del piso- digo , ehm … creo que me voy- se fue caminado avergonzado en las calles oscuras del valle buscando en donde pasar la noche y vio que el restaurante de su papa estaba apunto de cerrar.

Ehm , ya se- tuvo la gran idea de ir a el restaurante de su papa olvidando que ya no era un panda.

Se aproximo a la entrada y vio a su papa recogiendo los últimos platos de los clientes y preparándose para cerrar.

Eh, hola- empezó po mientras se acercaba a la ventaniña.- lo siento , esta cerrado, venga mañana- contesto en ganso sin mirar quien era el que le hablaba.

Ehm papa soy yo , po- aclaro , y su papa dio la vuelta y se le quedo mirando con una cara de 'tu estas loco''.

Po al ver la cara , recordó que no era un panda. –ah jejej , te lo puedo explicar- pero el ganso siguió con la misma cara. Y de la nada saco un sartén y le dio el la cabeza a po.

Auuuu!, porque fue eso- dijo sobándose la cabeza(no piensen mal :v)

Por intentar hacerte pasar por mi po- contesto e intento darle otro sartenazo pero po lo bloqueo con su mano .

déjame demostrarte que soy yo- intentaba razonar po mientras seguía bloqueando sartenazos.

Asi y como – desafío el ganzo ,nunca dejando de vista al supuesto estafador.

Ehm, te digo algún secreto que tienes con po?-ofrecio po (XD)

Bueno , inténtalo -acepto , pero con el sartén en mano

Ehm tu le dijiste que po salió de un huevo- dijo con expectativas de que funcionara pero la reacción de el ganso fue un suspiro.

Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

Que!, quien?- po no se lo creía

Lo saben, po , los cinco , zeng , la anciana futurista esa, la comerciante de la esquina..- empezó

Ok, ok ya entendí- interrumpió po- que tal si te digo el ingrediente secreto de tu sopa de ingrediente secreta?- ofreció

El ganso abrió los ojos como platos, pero rápido puso una cara desafiante- jajaja nunca lo sabrías, vamos te doy una oportunidad

Ok , el ingrediente secreto es…. Nada, no hay ingrediente secreto.. para que algo sea especial tienes que creer que es especial- dijo po con una sonrisa de lado a lado

El señor ping no lo podía creer, (es po… pero como)- salio de su trance cuando po hiso un ruido para llamar la atención.

Po?.. – pregunto sin creérselo

Si , soy yo papa- dijo po con la misma sonrisa. Y recibió un gran abrazo de su padre

Po que te paso, eres mas .. felino- dijo sin soltarlo

Jejeje, eso te lo contare después- contesto saliendo del abrazo

Hay po , creo que necesitas algo de comer, pareces un fideo- el ganso fue corriendo y saco un cuchillo y se puso a cortar vegetales con una habilidad increíble.

Creo que si tego algo de hambre….- dijo po con una sonrisa y empezó ayudar a su papa a cocinar..

(palacio japonés)

Empiecen- grito el emperador, y mando a tocar un gong para poner a prueba sus mas leales guardias. Le tocaba pelear un león y el camarón honorable, mas conocido como yujiro.

Hicieron una reverencia antes de empezar.

Buena suerte- dijo el león sacando su katana y poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Lo mismo digo – yujiro saco su katana e hizo lo mismo.

El primero en abalanzarse fue el león, el intento darle un corte lateral, pero yujiro dio una voltereta esquivándolo , y contraataco con un corte el la pierna, el cual acertó y deseo combinarlo con una patada el la cara pero el león reacciono a tiempo y le tomo su pata y lo jalo para darle un cabezazo, haciendo que este dará unos pasos hacia atrás un poco aturdido. Aprovecho que estaba aturdido y le dio una patada en los pies(o como se llamen las cosas que tienen los camarones) elevando a este y le dio otra patada en el aire , acertando en el estomago, mandándolo un par de pies de distancia.

Estas mejorando- dijo yujiro poniéndose de pie

Gracias- dijo el león , poniéndose en pose de pelea

Pero antes de volver a pelear, entro un guardia sin permiso. (Dañaste LA ACCION XD)

Pero que , yo no te ordene que estuvieras aquí- dijo el emperador molesto porque interrumpió la prueba. – espero que sea importante-

Si es importante su alteza , son los guerreros del palacio de jade, quieren hablar con usted-dijo el guardia.

Uhmm, déjalos pasar-

Y las puertas se empezaron a abrir , mostrando a 5 figuras que con los 5 furiosos.

Al estar a una distancia prudente, el león los reviso por alguna arma letal, al revisar que no son peligrosos le asintió al emperador, indicando que todo esta seguro.

Todos hicieron una reverencia , la cual el emperador devolvió.

Bueno guerreros, a que se debe esta inesperada visita?- pregunto curioso ya que el emperador casi ni tenia visita de otros palacios u alguien igual de importante que el.

La primera en hablar fue tigresa,- bueno su majestad usted esta en gran peligro- dijo sin emoción

Como que en gran peligro?- pregunto con ansias

Lo que ocurre es que hay un samurái maniático que viene asia acá- víbora decidió intervenir

(un samurái)- pensó curioso yujiro y le presto mas atención a lo que hablaban los 5.

Pero no tienen alguna idea de que planea?- pregunto el emperador pero yujiro intervino

Su majestad, yo creo que ya se a lo que viene- dijo yujiro sin mirar a los 5- el viene por esto – yujiro saco debajo de su silla un cajón cerrado con chi y se lo entrego a el emperador .

Pero que es esto?, como lo abro- dijo intentando abrirlo a la fuerza .

Ehm puedo?,- dijo yujiro y toco la caja con la punta de su katana y esta brillo de color dorado, abriéndose.

Todos tenían los ojos como platos, incluso el emperador. En la caja se encontraba una katana negra con signos de lobo en todos lados.

Wow, esa es la arma que tanto busca Zhang- susurro mono a mantis pero tigresa los callo con una mirada.

Pfft, esto es lo que busca- dijo el emperador en un tono burlón

Con todo el respeto señor, lo que tiene en sus manos, es una arma que si Zhang vuelva a tomarla, el será invencible.- explico yujiro – si el la tiene puede parar el tiempo y masacrarnos si lo desea

Mientras decía eso, se escucho un ruido el la puerta.

Pónganse en guardia -aviso el emperador mientras se bajaba y los escoltaban asia un refugio secreto por si acaso. El ruido se escuchaba mas y mas fuerte. Hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de cantazo y entraron dos figuras con al parecer muchos soldados detrás.

Debido al polvo no se veían bien.

Quien son ustedes, pongan sus patas arriba- grito yujiro y todos se pusieron en pose de pelea , incluso los guardias que se encontraban hay.

Jajajaja, nos volvemos a ver yujiro- dijo una voz gruesa con odio

Zhang….- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todos se pusiera a pelear

 **VOLVII, si lo se , 2 días sin actualizar DX, es que les voy a ser sinceros.. los primeros 8 capítulos ya estaban prescritos, por eso los subía 1 por día. Pero ahora estos son hechos en el mismo momento que los escribo.. y necesitaba un tiempito para pensar un poco de lo que va a pasar.. perdón si no les gusto que me fuera DX. Pero ya les di un nuevo capitulo :3**

 **Esto se va a volver una masacre?**

 **Por que rayos po no volvió con sus amigos? En que esta pensando?**

 **Que pasara con Zhang y yujiro? Zhang lograra conseguir lo que quiere?**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia( me hacen falta ahora para inspirarme DX)**

 **Chao chao .. hasta el próximo capitulo ;3**


	10. que hice

Capitulo 10: que hice…

Media hora antes-

Se encontraban Zhang , song y los bandidos reunidos dentro de el "restaurante'' preparándose para el ataque hacia el palacio japonés. Unos toros preparaban las armas a utilizar los cerdos revisaban las flechas mientras Zhang y song revisaban un mapa del palacio que uno de los bandidos encontró hace un tiempo.

Pues aquí van a penetrar los toros para nosotros dos ir por el costado y aniquilar los arqueros que se encuentran ahí- Zhang le repitió a song la parte del plan que ellos aran.

Bien, pero no crees que seria mejor que vallamos por atrás- ofreció la leopardo ( ya se que criatura es song XD) colocando uno de sus dedos(lo que sea XD) en el lugar que ella indicaba.

Ya que pues hay un par de soldados cubriendo la puerta principal.. pues dejamos que los cerdos se ocupen de el costado y nosotros entramos por el jardín real-siguió explicando su opinión.

Me parece buena idea- dijo Zhang con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña a uno de los toros que se encontraban cerca .

Hey tu!- empezó Zhang mientras el toro dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a el lobo.

Diga señor –

Tenemos cambios de planes – aviso Zhang con una mirada maléfica

Y cuales son esos planes?- contesto el toro interesado

Bueno , esto es lo que aremos- empezó Zhang volviendo con song y el mapa.

(en las murallas de las afueras del palacio)

Jake mate- grito uno de los leones guardias al ser victorioso en un juego de algedrez , pero la cosa era que casi ni prestaban atención a la entrada .

Hey te deje ganar, sabes que va 1-5- se defendió el otro león

Oigan bola de sopencos- grito uno de los gansos arqueros que se encontraban en una de las murallas cerca de la entrada.

Acuerdenze que yo soy el campeón- les grito el ganzo y sus compañeros arqueros asintieron.

Jajaja eso es lo que tu te, arhg- empezó el león pero fue disparado con algún tipo de proyectil en su cuello.

Todos en – se alerto su compañero de mesa pero también fue disparado en el mismo lugar, parecía que quien los disparaba tenia buena puntería.

Donde están!- grito uno de los ganzos mientras estaba alerta igual que sus compañeros.

Aquí.- dijo una voz detrás de el , y el podre se volteo para solo ver un ejercito de toros derrotando a los ganzos.

*trago seco*, que.. que quieren?- pregunto el ganzo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás , pero nunca dejando de apuntar al toro. Dio demasiados pasos hacia atrás que si daba otro mas ,se hiba a caer.

Jejeje solo queremos venganza- fue lo único que dijo el toro y empujo al ganzo, haciendo que este se caiga de la muralla(se que son pajaros y eso , pero para mi no vuelan XD).

Ya los sacaron .. vamos- susurro Zhang al ver en su telescopio que los toros hicieron su parte.

Ok- le siguió la pantera poniéndose una capucha.

Los tortolitos entraron por la entrada de almacenamiento que se encontraba por atrás.

Espera- se paro Zhang al ver que el almacen estaba rodeado por rinocerontes

Rayos, no me esperaba esto- se quejo song al ver los guardias

Song , creo que tendras que distraerlos- dijo Zhang con su mirada fija

Distraerlos?, como?- le pareció una locura

Confía en mi- el lobo la miro con una sonrisa

Ok…- fue lo único que dijo song antes de ir hacia los guardias

(en la entrada)

Hoy hace frio ,no creen?- pregunto uno de los rinocerontes que vigilaba una carga

Bueno , no tan frio pero ha bajado la temperatura un poco- contesto uno de los guardias de la entrada.

Ujuu!- todos los guardias se pusieron alertas y dirigieron su mirada a una figura felina que se aproximaba.

Hey deténgase hay! – aviso uno de los guardias y empezó a acercarse a la figura

Ok, ok .. que agresivos- dijo la figura deteniéndose

Que haces en territorios prohibidos?- pregunto el guardia al aproximarse lo suficiente para ver que la figura era una leopardo de las nieves que parecía perdida.

Oh , yo pensé que este era la entrada al valle jejeje- mintió y observo con la esquina de su ojo a Zhang derribando los soldados que se encontraban atrás.

Ya veo.. si quiere le muestro donde se ubica la entrada señorita- ofrecio el rinoceronte pero al voltearse solo recibió un golpe con un tubo , dejándolo en el piso.

Jejeje, me tarde mucho – rio Zhang , solo para recibir un golpe en su hombro de parte de song.

Vamos- dijo song y los dos se adentraron a el almacen.

(ya llegado a la sala principal)

Wow esto es hermoso- la leopardo observo los dibujos y esculturas que se encontraban en el pasillo principal.

Mas que tu no hay nada- dijo Zhang distraído , y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e intento cambiarlo pero ya fue muy tarde.

Aww gracias – song le dio un fuerte abrazo , sonrojando al lobo.

*risas*- parecía que su "ejercito'' los alcanzo y zhang solo les dio una mirada que los callo.

Ok ya creo que puedes soltarme- dijo Zhang al ver que no podía salir del abrazo

Ah si perdón jiji- se sonrojo la leoparda.

Eh señor, mire- uno de los cerdos apunto con su pata( lo que sea) una puerta dorada con diseños japoneses.

Ya llegamos- dijo Zhang y se acerco a la puerta y le dio un fuerte puño haciendo que este se abriera de cantazo…

(volviendo al presente)

Como te atreves a presentarte aquí después de lo que hiciste!- gruño tigresa

Solo vengo por lo que es mio…, ataquen!- grito zhag y todas las figuras detrás de el se abalanzaron a los soldados , causando una guerra. Arqueros disparando , espadas donde quiera , un caos.

Tigresa, necesito que tu y tus amigos mantengan entretenidos a el ejercito , yo tengo algo que resolver – yujiro dijo mientras desviaba una fleca con su espada.

Ok..(po nos haces falta ) – pensó la felina y dio su famoso golpe de fuego (lol como se llame) a uno de los cerdos , mandándolo con algunos arqueros , asi derribándolos.

Víbora!- grito tigresa y la serpiente se deslizo en su mano , bloqueando un ataque de espalda.

Mono!- al víbora tener su lado bajo control , mono brinco encima de tigresa , dándole una patada en la cara a uno de los toros.

(vamos, vamos)- pensó la felina mientras parecía que el ejercito no terminaba.

Song, tu escóndete.. no quiero que te pase nada- grito Zhang al esquivar un puño y doblarle el brazo a un león para luego darle un codazo en la cara.

Pero yo quiero ayudar- puso una cara triste

Porfavor…- fue lo único que dijo y desapareció en la multitud de personas(animales).

Rayos… uhaja- grito al darle una patada en la parte gloriosa del hombre a un pobre león que se acerco, asiendo que este se callera al piso del dolor.'

(con Zhang)

Yujiro!, me vas a pagar todos estos años de tortura que me hiciste pasar!- grito Zhang al ponerse en pose de pelea.(la cosa es que parece que todos se fueron para un sitio y los dejaron pelear solos XD, que cosa)

Lo hice por el bien de japon y china!- grito el camaron

Bien para china bla bla bla, lo hiciste por dinero- dijo en una voz imitada y burlona con odio (wtf xD)

Solo devuélveme mi espada y todos saldrán ilesos - ofrecio el lobo sabiendo ya lo que iba a pasar.

En tus sueños!- se abalanzo yujiro y intento darle un corte de estomago pero Zhang ya lo veía venir y tomo una de las espadas del suelo y bloqueo el ataque y le dio un cabezazo ,empujando el camaron un par de pasos. Yujiro se recupero del cabezazo y intento darle un golpe en los pies pero este le seguía bloqueando hasta el punto de que yujiro ya no podía mas.

Arh- yujiro intento córtale el cuello pero Zhang lo bloqueo y se quedaron forcejeando co las espadas.

Demonio, es que tu no tienes mete!- dijo yujiro mientras Zhang le estaba ganando el forcejeo

Dame la arma!- grito el lobo con furia , y hizo mucha fuerza que rompió el forcejeo y rápido le dio un golpe en la cara, conectando uno en la costilla y terminando con un corte en una pierna de yujiro, haciendo que se caiga y se sujete su herida.

Nunca lo lograras!- dijo el pobre camaron mientras se arrastraba , intentando evitar mas daño.

Damelo!- Zhang se acercaba mas pero..

Hey!, buscabas esto- yujiro y Zhang voltearon su mirada a ver el origen de la voz, y vieron que era un ganzo con una caja que al parecer era especial (que brutooo XD)

Oh no – el ganzo vio que Zhang desapareció y el empezó a correr por su vida.

A donde crees que vas- dijo el lobo quien apareció de la nada alfrente de el y le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, asi tomando la caja.

Hahaha al fin!- grito pero intento abrir la caja pero no puedo

Pero que!- seguía intentando abrirla con sus manos.

Hahaha sike!- grito uno de los leones que apareció de la nada. Y este le dio una mirada asesina.

Ok te dejo solo jejeje- dijo y intento irse despacio pero una flecha le dio en el pecho .(bruh XD)

Ok…que raro- dijo zhang y prosiguió sus intentos para abrir la caja.

(Ya a la verga)- peso Zhang y su puño se puso de color rojo y le dio a la caja haciendo que esta se abriera.

Hiyaa!- pero una cierta felina no le iba a dejar todo fácil asi ella dio una patada en su mano haciendo que la caja volara en los aires. Pero Zhang rápido le cojio el pie de tigresa en el aire y la arrojo contra una pared.

(Inútil)- pensó el lobo y recojio la caja del piso

*click* la caja se abrió del todo mostrando la espada que tanto Zhang anhelaba.

Si!, después de tantos años que no te veía.. y sigues siendo perfecta- se dijo asi mismo.

(no..)- peso yujiro mientras intentaba pararse

Zhang tomo la espada pero …

Arghh, ahhng,, aaaahhh- el lobo parecía que le estaba entrando algo, parecía que la espada le daba algo.. algo que no es bueno.

Zhang!- grito song que salio de detrás de una columna pero Zhang solo seguía con sus patas en su cabeza y temblando como loco.

Señor?- uno de los toros le toco el hombro a Zhang este se volteo y le dio un golpe que el toro atravesó la pared.

Zhang?!- la leopardo ya estaba asustada.. y Zhang solo se quedo con la cabeza baja , gruñendo y con la espada en su mano.

Y de repente este solo volteo su cabeza y parecía estar poseído o algo porque sus ojos estaban rojos completamente y estaba muy pálido.

No te hara caso!, ya lo perdiste- grito el camaron que logro pararse y se puso en pose de pelea.

Ven animal!- reto yujiro haciendo que Zhang se diera la vuelta y se le quedara mirando sin emoción.

(aquí vamos)- pensó yujiro y se abalanzo hacia Zhang pero al impactar , este solo se hizo polvo.

Que!, hay no- dijo yujiro girándose y vio a Zhang mirándolo.

Vamos, ya matame!- grito yujiro

Con gusto- dijo Zhang con una voz demoniaca

(no puedo dejarlo)- pensó song y se puso al frente de yujiro a tiempo antes de que Zhang usara su corte de tiempo (para el tiempo y apuñala a su enemigo en el estomago con una rapidez mas rápida que la luz e=mc2 XD okno :v)

*sonido de espada atravesando un cuerpo*

Ah- grito de dolor la leoparda al ponerse en el medio , impidiendo que Zhang matara a yujiro.y (debido que Zhang solto la espada, el vuelve a tener conciencia de lo que pasa)

Song!,- grito Zhang al ver que apuñalo a song y no a yujiro.

Zhang…-dijo con una voz leve

Porque lo hiciste!, no quería hacerte daño!- grito mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, en esto yujiro y los cinco decidieron irse del lugar (cobardes XD).

Lo *tose sangre* hice, por *vuelve a toser* que te amo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de morirse en sus manos.

Song, song!, no te vallas!, songgg- grito Zhang viendo que ella no le respondia.

Que hice.., soy un mounstro *le salieron lagrimas* porque tenias que sacrificarte.. yo te amaba- se dijo asi mismo y abrazo el cadáver de song con fuerza.

ARGGG!-grito Zhang hacia arriba y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de nuevo (sin la espada.. parece que si esta cabreado) y le apareció un casco de samurái puesto. Y una armadura oscura.

Me la van a pagar todos!- dijo saliendo con song en sus manos y busco el jardín real y la enterró hay, después de enterrarla , creo con sus manos un racimo de rosas y una estatua de ella en oro encima de donde la enterró.

Perdón..—dijo el devastado lobo y se puso a llover incontrolablemente. Pero a Zhang no le importaba y solo se sentó al lado de la estatua de song llorando…..

 **Volvii! , muchos días sin escribir DX , la escuela empezó y no me da casi tiempo para escribir DX.**

 **Pobre Zhang, ahora si todos están en problemas…**

 **Rayos po, donde demonios estas XD**

 **Dejen reviwes y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia (me hacen falta DX)**

 **Chao chao, hasta la próxima si la escuela me deja DX**


	11. nueva mision

Capitulo 11: nueva mision

(en el valle.. XD al fin)

Eh gracias por la comida y el descaso papa, pero creo que debo seguir mi misión.- po se encontraba recogiendo unos platos de los últimos clientes que quedaban.

Te vas tan rápido?- pregunto el viejo ganso mientras po le daba los platos. (ya déjalo ir ping XD)

Si pa, es que tengo que hablar con el maestro shifu, y rápido- conto el ahora tigre blanco

Se podría saber que?- (este ganso esta haciendo perder el tiempo a po -_-)

Luego te lo cuento… , pero me tengo que ir ya, pero literalmente ya- dijo po y se dirijio hacia la salida

Po!- le llamo su papa

Si?- po se asomo en la salida

Ten cuidado, si?- dijo en un tono preocupado

Lo estaré papa, gracias- dijo po con una sonrisa y salió .

(afuera del restaurante)

Ok.. segunda misión . hablar con shifu- susurro asi mismo pero vio en el cielo unos destellos rojos que le preocuparon.

Y tengo poco tiempo..-po empezó a correr hacia las mil escaleras.. pero en el camino se sentía raro porque todos se le quedaban mirando como si el fuera un alíen o algo.

(ok sin distracciones)- pensó mientras seguía corriendo.

Al llegar a el inicio de las mil escaleras, escucho una voz que provenía de atrás.

Oye!, ya es tu turno!,- dijo la voz aproximándose

(hay no…no mas hospitales, a correr se a dicho)- pensó po , y empezó a subir las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo.

Hey!, estas despedido!- escucho po mientras subia las escaleras a gran velocidad que ni el se lo creía.

(5 minutos después)

Hag… esc… ale..ras. arg- el exhausto tigre logro subir las escalera pero necesitaba un descaso y decidio recostarse de la ultima escalera.

Hmm, un tigre blanco.. no había visto uno desde que me hice estudiante de oogway- dijo una voz familiar haciendo que po se levantara rápido e hiciera una reverencia.

Maestro shifu!, ejeje- djo nerviso

Y quien se supone que es usted?- pregunto curioso

De que.. oh jeje-se iba a quejar po pero se acordó que ya no era un panda.

Soy yo po- dijo con una sonrisa, pero la cara de shifu le quito la sonrisa en un santiamén.

Y yo naci ayer hm?- pregunto sarcástico el panda rojo

(porque es tan difícil hablar con shifu?!)- pensó po molesto

Ok, te lo puedo demostrar, si?- pregunto po con esperanzas, y shifu solo asintió. Asi que loa dos se dirijieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

(ya adentro)

Ok , muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo serio el panda rojo y po empezó a hacer el movimiento de chi , y todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar ,creando un destello dorado . destruyendo todo el salón de entrenamiento.

Como me fue?- pregunto po sin darse cuenta el desastre que hizo.

*tic en la oreja de shifu*, po como es que estas asi?- pregunto calmando su irritación

(funciono!)- ehm fue que cuando íbamos de camino hacia el imperio tuvimos un pequeño percance jeje,

Ya era de noche y nos encontrábamos los chicos y yo sentados conversando y comiendo. Pero de la nada llego un lobo acompañado de song. Quizo acompañarnos en la noche, pero tigresa nose que le dio y ataco. Esto enfureció al lobo y tuvimos una pelea. El solo se derroto a los 4…

Y tigresa?- interrumpió shifu

Aun no termino, pues tigresa por alguna razón fue tras song y yo me quede con el lobo, mientras peleábamos note que no le podía dar… era demasiado rápido , y pensé darle un golpe discreto pero este lo vio venir y me tomo el brazo y me hizo la llave dactilar. Y aquí estoy – narro po

La llave dacti..- empezó a cuestionar pero se escucho un rugido enorme en los cielos haciendo que los dos salieran a investigar que pasaba, pero no había nada. Solo el cielo rojo como la sangre

Ya despertó…- susurro shifu

Despertó quien?- pregunto po curioso pero vio el maestro caminando hacia el palacio

Hey , espérame – po siguió a shifu hasta llegar donde están todos los rollos

Porque estamos aquí shifu?- pregunto po , pero se quedo sin respuesta . solo vio a shifu daño saltos hasta llegar a la ronda mas alta de rollos y tomo uno para luego dar volteretas y caer con el al suelo (como en kung fu panda 3)pero el rollo brillaba de color rojo.

Que es eso?-seguia preguntando po

Po.. este rollo contiene en secreto de la inmortalidad- empezó shifu

Imor… WOW!, yo pensé que eso no existía- po se emociono

Pero ,si es un secreto por que me lo da?- pregunto confundido el tigre

Po.. necesito que vallas al lago de las mil almas y abras el rollo aya- shifu estaba inseguro de lo que decía.

Para que?-pregunto po

Para que te hagas inmortal- contesto serio

Porque?, porque quiere que me haga inmortal?- po ya estaba sudando por la tensión que sentía

Porque si no hay nadie que este al nivel de Zhang…perderemos todo- esa ultima parte la dijo con tristeza

Pero como lo derrotare?, Zhang es inmortal.. nunca nos mataríamos.. o si?- ya shifu estaba mal de tantas preguntas de po.

Has lo que tengas que hacer po…- fue lo ultimo que dijo shifu antes de retirarse, dejando a po solo en sus pensamientos…

 **El capitulo de hoy fue corto.. la razón de eso es que tengo tareas que realizar para la escuela -_-**

 **Que planea shifu?**

 **Po decidirá ir o rendirse?**

 **Siente algo por tigr…. Digo este se siente confundido? No lo se XD pero que se decida o vera las consecuencias :)**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia ( me hacen falta DX)**

 **Chao chao hasta la próxima :3**


	12. que extraño

Capitulo 12: que extraño

Has lo que tengas que hacer po…- fue lo ultimo que dijo shifu antes de irse y dejar a po solo en sus pensamientos…

Que hago?, hacerme inmortal y salvar a china y Japón pero si me convierto inmortal, seguiré vivo cuando todos mis amigos no..- la cabeza de po le dolía tanto de tanto pensar que hacer y decidió irse a el durazno de sabiduría celestial para meditar(o comerse un durazno).

Al llegar, cogió un par de duraznos y luego se sentó a meditar una decisión sabia a este problemón.

Ya estando en un estado de paz, empezó a ver cosas(obviamente en su mente porque tiene los ojos cerrados), el empezaba a ver una figuras peleando como en un valle, luego la escena cambio y se podía ver una fuente blanca con una estatua que no se podía ver con claridad.

Pero esa imagen no duro porque rápidamente cambio a otra que se podía ver claramente a una figura con ropa negra y muchos cadáveres alrededor y fuego por todas partes.

Po abrió los ojos al descubrir que esa visión se trataba de lo que pasaría si no lo hacia a tiempo.

Se paro y se trago el ultimo durazno que tenia en su mano.

LO HARE!- grito hacia si mismo. Y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de los héroes (como se llame) mientras a lo lejos estaba shifu sonriendo por que el siempre supo que po toma las decisiones correctas, algunas veces algo raras pero funcionan.

(en el pasillo de los héroes)

Hm cual escojo- pensó po mientras miraba las armas de los difuntos maestros de kung fu.

Wow tal ves esta!- corrió hasta donde se encontraba la armadura del rinoceronte volador ( en ingles se escucha mejor XD) y se la puso, pero cambio de opinión porque ni podía ver a donde iba.

Mejor esta- dijo po después de quitarse la armadura y dejarla mal puesta en su sitio.

Se acerco a la espada de los héroes para tomarla y ponerla en una mochila que después buscara( el parece que no se organiza primero XD) pero escucho unos pasos haciendo que po se asustara y moviera la espada rápidamente , cortando la vasija de los guerreros (la que siempre rompe).

Po!, me puedes explicar que estas haciendo?- pregunto shifu con el tic en su oreja

Ehm yo, jejej- se escondió la espada en su espalda

Shifu observo todo el pasillo, para solo ver todas las cosas fuera de sitio.

Primero.. que haces con la espada de los héroes?- pregunto shifu sin dejar los tics en su oreja

Em jejej, de que habla shifu,- po estaba nervioso de que shifu le diera un castigo de los duros que siempre le da.

Ponla en su sitio po…- dijo shifu calmándose

Pero shifu, creo que la necesitare- se quejo mientras la dejo de esconder

Para?- insistió shifu

Es que creo que esta ves los puños no me servirán para ya sabe que- confeso po

Hmm, ya veo.. ok.. pero úsala con cuidado, esta espada puede ser muy peligrosa si no se sabe manejar- dijo shifu

Wuj!- iba a celebrar el tigre pero fue interrumpido

PERO, limpia este desorden antes de marchar!- ordeno shifu y se retiro

ARGGGGG!- se quejo po

(en una aldea abandonada)

Aquí se encontraba zhang… el pobrecito estaba sentado en una esquina llorando.

(por que… porque tu song)- pensaba el lobo,

Porque pasan estas cosas!- grito mientras seguía llorando hasta mas no poder.

Te pasan estas cosas por tu ira joven guerrero- se escucho una voz anciana

Que? *sniff*- se limpio las lagrimas y fue en busca de aquella voz

Al dar la vuelta en una de las casas abandonadas vio a una cabra anciana con una olla vacía

Disculpe, quien es usted?- Zhang pregunto amablemente (ahora mismo no tiene la espada en la mano ,sino en su cartucho, por eso no esta agresivo)

Lo mismo te pregunto a ti..- dijo la cabra mientras se sentaba en una silla e hizo un gesto para que el se sentara en otra silla que se encontraba hay

Yo soy Zhang po y usted?- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Yo ya se quien tu eres joven..- dijo la cabra sin quitarle los ojos de encima

De que hablas?-pregunto confundido

Tu tuviste una infancia horrible, y muchas situaciones dolorosas.. solo estas lleno de ira y sed de venganza- dijo la cabra

Yo nunca tuve infancia, mis padres me abandonaron!- grito Zhang, pero rápidamente se calmo

Perdón..- se disculpo

Te abandonaron.. o no los recuerdas?- pregunto la anciana

No..ce- dijo Zhang pero al voltearse para verla.. ya no estaba y todo parecía que era un sueño porque no estaba ni la olla , ni ella.

Que raro.., porque veo a una anciana y me menciona de mis padres?- se pregunto a asi mismo y miro asia abajo para ver su reflejo en un charco de agua que se encontraba hay.

No… tengo q matar a yujiro!- grito Zhang y tomo su espada y se le pusieron los ojos rojos.

AHHH!-hizo un movimiento con su espada y corto una casa entera de un solo golpe por toda la ira que tiene dentro de el…

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy … sii lose 2 semanas sin escribir DX y el próximo cap será mas largo.. lo prometo XD**

 **Mi escuela me tiene muy ocupado , y se me hace difícil encontrar tiempo para poder escribir DX**

 **Ah y para dejar claro.. la anciana es la de kung fu panda 2.. Por si hay dudas en eso.**

 **Porque la anciana le menciona a Zhang sus padres? Que oculta?**

 **Po termino de limipar? Quien lo sabe? XD**

 **Dejen reviwes y recomendaciones para improvisar la historia ( me hacen falta DX)**

 **Chao chao hasta la próxima si la escuela no me llena de tareas DX**


	13. no puede ser

Capitulo: 13 no puede ser…

Pasaron 3 días desde que tigresa y los demás tuvieron que huir del palacio japonés, caminaban sin ruta por los bosques y praderas, ya hasta les preocupaba no encontrar ninguna aldea por ahí. Caminaron y caminaron hasta encontrarse con una montaña de hielo bastante familiar.

Oye tigresa, no te parece un poco familiar este lugar?- pregunto mono al observar la montaña

Si no me equivoco, este tiene que ser la aldea de los pandas- dijo la felina mientras seguía caminado sin indicio alguno de que se detendría.

Aldea de los pandas?, no creo… si escapamos de el palacio de Japón.. como es que la aldea puede estar aquí?- dijo víbora y los demás asistieron apoyándola

Bueno , tal ves esta sea otra aldea secreta?- comento mantis

Nah , yo estoy segurísima de que es la de los pandas- seguía tigresa

Bueno es mejor esperar a que lleguemos y lo averiguamos- grulla estaba cansado de tanto caminar, y ya quería sentarse un rato(yo se que vuela pero esta cansado XD)

Creo que esa es una mejor idea- dicho esto , siguieron caminando hasta estar al frente de la montaña y notaron que esta era idéntica a de los pandas.

Ves lo que digo.. esta tiene que ser la de los pandas- dijo tigresa al parar de caminar

Pero como subimos?, mis pesuñas no pueden aguantar tanto tiempo en el hielo-pregunto mantis

Subiremos como subí yo la ultima ves que fui… escalando- dijo la felina y saco sus garras y empezó a escalar como toda una profesional

Oye espéranos!- gritaron todos , víbora se enredo en la patas de grulla para que grulla la subiera volando, mono tuvo que escalar con mantis en su hombro. Subieron sin parar (bueno por que tigresa los obligaba a seguir XD) hasta que llegaron a la sima.

Mis patas no pueden mas..- dijo un exhausto mono tirado en el suelo

Hay no seas llorón , fue poco- dijo mantis en un tono burlón

CLRAO, SI TU ESTABAS EN MI HOMBRO!- se quejo mono y víbora le dio un latigazo para que deje de gritar.

Shh, puedes atraer atención innecesaria- susurro víbora

Oigan.. miren esto..- dijo tigresa, llamando la atención de los demás

Que..wow..- fue lo único que dijeron al ver que no era una aldea de pandas.. sino una de lobos blancos. Algunos pequeños jugando por aquí y aya, otros grandes hablando entre si o cocinando.. parecía que tenían una fiesta hoy.

Entraron y decidieron esconderse detrás en una pared de una de las casas de la aldea pero un pequeño lobito como de 5 años se paro enfrente de tigresa.

Oh, hola pequeñín… como- tigresa lo iba a cargar pero este saco un cuhillo y estaba apuntando el cuello de tigresa dejando los demás con la boca abierta.

Wow!, ehm baja la arma por favor.. no quiero llamar la atención- dijo tigresa intentando convencer a el lobito pero este empezó a aullar , llamando los otros.

No no no shhh- lo intentaron callar pero fue muy tarde.

Que pasa aquí!- llego un lobo grande con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo acompañado de otros lobos. Al ver a los 5 ,se calmo.

Que hacen aquí forasteros?- pregunto el líder, haciendo una seña para que el lobito bajara la guardia.

Ehm disculpe la molestia, es que estamos extraviados, y nos quedamos sin recursos para sobrevivir.- dijo la felina

Ah ,por cierto , soy tigresa- dijo haciendo una reverencia al igual que los otros.

Y ellos son mantis, mono, víbora, y grulla…

Hmm, soy Wuhan pi… un placer conocerlos.- dijo Wuhan ( NO ME DIGAS XD)

Bueno chicos no hay nada de que preocuparse .. son unos invitados mas- dijo Wuhan al resto de los lobos y volvieron a sus labores.

Vengan con migo- dijo Wuhan dirigiéndose a una casa, los demás se miraron entre si y luego lo siguieron.

(dentro de aquella casa)

Al entrar vieron que había una mesa larga con un montón de comida de todas clases, ya hasta se estaban babeando .

Bueno tomen asiento y coman lo que desean- dijo Wuhan con una sonrisa al ver que los 5 empezaron a comer enseguida.

Wow, esto esta delicioso- dijo mantis

Digo lo mismo- le siguió mono mientras víbora, tigresa y grulla solo sonrieron.

Me alegro que les guste, si quieren , se pueden quedar en unas habitaciones que tenemos de sobra.- ofreció Wuhan

Bueno no queremos molestar.. de veras gracias por su hospitalidad, pero no queremos ser una carga- dijo tigresa.. ella nunca le a gustado ser dependiente de otros.

No.. no serian una carga… es mas serian hasta mis invitados especiales al cumpleaños de mi hijo perdido.- contesto el lobo con una sonrisa de lado a lado

Es mas, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Wuhan haciéndole una seña para que tigresa le siguiera, lo cual hizo dejando los otros atrás comiendo.

Llegaron hasta una habitación oscura.. Wuhan prendió una vela para poder iluminar la habitación. Esta habitación parecía ser muy antigua, estaba llena de juguetes viejos, pinturas entre otras cosas antiguas. Wuhan se acerco a una pintura grande y le quito una sabana que tenia cubriéndola mostrando una foto de 3 lobos y 3 pandas juntos posando son una sonrisa.

Esta es mi esposa, yo, mi hijo y mi hermano con su esposa e hijo.- dijo Wuhan señalando la pintura

Ehm podría saber el nombre de su hijo?- pregunto la felina mientras miraba la pintura con mucha atención.

Ah como no ..el se llama Zhang po-.. dijo Wuhan dejando a tigresa petrificada y con los ojos como platos.

Y mi hermano panda es Li , no me acuerdo del nombre de su esposa y mi sobrino.. creo que le pusieron loto- conto casualmente con una sonrisa.

(no puede ser….)- fue lo único que pensó tigresa en ese momento…

 **Buahahahah mi primer cliffhanger.. okno XD**

 **Que quiere decir Wuhan con que loto es su sobrino!?**

 **Que hará tigresa al respecto?**

 **Mono no se ahogara con una galleta? XD**

 **Dejen reviews y recomendaciones para poder improvisar la historia (me hacen falta DX)**

 **Chao chao hasta el próximo cap**


	14. recordando

**Volvi!...*silencio*, ah.. nadie me esperaba ..okno xD…. No encerio.. ya en mi nueva historia explique por que me e tardado tanto en esta historia. Perdónenme , no los olvide ….**

Capítulo 14:recordando

*con zhang pov*

Después de haberme encontrado con aquella anciana, sentía que me volvía loco,tenia mareos, ilusiones, hasta sentía que me híbrido a desmayar… pero pienso que seria que no he comido en días. Sólo seguía caminado sin ruta, esperando que en algún momento pueda encontrarme con ese desgraciado de yujiro. El día estaba oscureciendo, y un defecto mio es que no soy del tipo que puede ver de lo más normal en la oscuridad, sino me cuesta. Así que decidí acampar junto a un río que se encontraba cerca. Busque algunos troncos para hacer una fogata, teniendo que cortarlos con mis garras, ya que si tomo mi espada , perderé conciencia y cuando vuelva a 'despertar' , solo veré caos… y ahora no estoy para eso, tal ves cuando sea mi momento con yujiro, pero ahora no. Ya con los troncos listos en forma de fogata , lo encendí con unas rocas que estaban junto al río y me senté en el suelo al pensar que exactamente quizo decir aquella anciana. Pero no entendía , osea solo menciono mi infancia y mis padres, y que supuestamente ya me conocia, bueno, en eso creo que tiene lógica ya que todo el mundo debe conocerme al este punto. Pero porque menciono que no recordaba al mis padres?, si yo lo recuerdo perfecto… me abandonaron!. Nunca entendía porque me molestaba ese tema de mis padres, puede que sea porque me abandonaron, o es que todavía me falta recordar? Y mi conciencia y dignidad no quiera aceptar eso?, solo de pensar tanto me dolía la cabeza, parecía que todo daba vueltas y en un instante todo torno oscuro.

*recuerdos o mejor dicho," sueño", sigue siendo zhang POV"

Me desperté de aquel desmayo, si se le puede llamar asi, pero no estaba en aquel lugar junto al rio, sino me encontraba en una habitacion, una habitación sencilla , que al parecer estaba echa de bambu, mire alrededor y vi que solo tenia un armario con un espejo , una pequeña mesa y esta cama, una cómoda cama. Decidí levantarme para verme en el espejo, y que sorpresa me di al ver que no era aquel robusto lobo con Sicatrices y una espada endemoniada , sino en el espejo , aparecía un pequeño cachorro de lobo como de 10 años. Andaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos color café y sin camisa. Mientras me revisaba , mi estómago dio un fuertemente rugido , parecía que no había comido en siglos. Por eso decidí irme a la cocina, si es que hay una claro. Cuando salí de aquella habitación en la que me desperte, camine por los pasillos, entrando a cada puerta que vi, para solo ver que era una simple habitación como la anterior sin nadie adentro. Después de unos 10 minutos de pasar por el que parecía un pasillo infinito, encontré la que parecía ser la cocina, y sin dudarlo , me dirigí a revisar que había de comer pero me detuve al ver que en una mesa que estaba en la cocina , había un plato de fideos resien echo con una nota, la tome y me senté en una silla enfrente de aquel plato de fideos y me puse a leer la nota.

*nota*

 **Bueno , ya que me tuve que ir temprano por unas situaciones de negocios, te deje el desayuno preparado como te gusta, vuelvo pronto… ah y me lleve a tu primo lo…**

*volviendo a el lugar junto al río , zhang POV*

Señor?- escuche una voz aguda – señor?- repitió la voz, yo intentada ajustar mi vista , ya que veía borroso, sentí una pequeña mano moverme , como si estuviera revisando que no estuviera muerto o algo parecido. Y de nuevo intente ajustar mi vista, lograndolo y vi que era un cachorro de lobo, como el de mi sueño. Intente levantarme pero no pude y volví o la oscuridad nuevamente.

*dos horas después en un lugar desconocido , zhang POV*

Volví a abrir los ojos, y vi que no estaba en aquel lugar junto al rio, sino en una habitación extraña, lo primero que pensé fue que este es otro sueño y decidí pellizcar me para conprovarlo pero para mi desgracia , no era un sueño. Y rápidamente intente levantarme pero un dolor intenso de cabeza y de estomago me lo impidió. Respire profundamente intentando aguantar el dolor hasta que llegó aquel cachorro de la otra ves, pero ahora acompañado de un lobo más anciano… seguramente tenia como 70 años sin exajerar.

No te esfuerzes mucho joven, que estas muy débil y necesitas descansar un poco- me dijo el anciano con un tono leve. Y el cachorro solo me miraba fijamente… ya me asustaba

No…. Necesito seguir… donde rayos estoy- pregunte con un tono de enojo, pero parecía que el anciano no captó el tono y solo sonrio.

Yo creo que eso no se podrá joven, ya que no as dormido en días , ni comido ni tomado nada , tu cuerpo está muy cansado, pero me sorprende que despertarás tan rapido, mis cálculos predecían que despertarías en dos dias- contó el anciano

No me contestastes, donde estoy?- insisti.. y esta ves el pequeño intervino

-estas en casa de mi bisabuelo- dijo con esa voz aguda y leve , al decirme esto solo le sonreí., pero el solo es fue de la habitacion.

Y que tan lejos estoy de donde me encontraste?- seguí intrevistando al anciano y este se empezó a reir.

Que es tan gracioso?- le dije , y este seguía con la risa… cuando se contuvo la risa empezó al hablar.

-hay joven haha, dejame decirte que escojistes mi patio trasero como un buen punto para acampar, y cuando mi bisnieto te vio , me llamo y te revisamos. Al ver que estabas grave , decidimos darle una ayudita a nuestro "huésped".

Wow, pues que puedo decir… gracias em… como se llama?-pregunte amablemente

Ah y mis modales hehehe, me llamo Félix – me contesto el anciano, bueno Félix - y como te llama tu joven- al preguntarme eso, me puse tenso, ya que tal ves me delataria a el imperio, bueno.. lo que queda de el y me arrestarian… pero , me esta ayudando, creo que se merece algo de honestidad , así que le conteste con algo de nerviosismo- zhang…. Zhang po señor- y Félix abrió los ojos como platos y no se movia….sabes pensé lo peor , pero rápido el anciano se movió y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

Zhang! Tanto tiempo mi nieto favorito, pensé que nunca volverias…

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy hehehe, ah y tengo una nueva historia llamada "poder sobre el poder", les recomiendo que la lean XD, aver si les gusta…y si no.. pues vali madres XD.**

 **Chao chao, hasta el próximo capítulo (espero que pueda actualizarlo lo más pronto posible)**

 **Mañana subiré el capítulo 3 del otro cuento :v**


	15. familiarizando

**Hey …volvi, esta ves si me tarde demasiado… lamento haberlos dejado esperando, es que esta escuela de la nada te empieza a atacar con trabajos y cosas, me tienen loco** **..**

Capitulo 15: familiarizando

Espere- me solté de aquel inesperado abrazo, dejando al anciano con una cara de "que pasa"- yo a usted no lo conosco, solo nos hemos visto ahora y ya crees que soy tu nieto, por favor señor no lo quiero hacer sentir mal, pero no soy nada de usted- le dije serio

ah por favor zhang, tal ves no me creas, pero se que esto no miente- se arrodilló con algo de dificultad y metió su mano debajo de la cama, sacando un cajón , al parecer tenia bastantes años, y se lo dio a zhang.

Que es esto?- pregunto el lobo mientras abrió la antigua caja, y para su impresión eran fotos viejas. Zhang no dijo nada más y solo empezó a mirar las fotos.

Tomo la primera foto y esta mostraba a un lobo adulto que le estaba poniendo un bulto a un cachorro, paso a la otra foto y vio a el mismo lobo adulto , un poco más ansíano haciendo una reverencia a el cachorro ya adolescente que estaba vestido con una túnica y tenia una cinta negra. – quienes son ellos? – volteo la mirada hacia Félix , que se había sentado en la cama junto a el.

Ese es tu padre, zhang..- suspiro el anciano , sorprendiendo al joven lobo.

Mi… padre?..., y quien es ese chico?- señaló al cachorro con la tunica.

Ese,zhang… eres tu…- le susurro felix.

No, eso es imposible…. Y donde esta mi madre!?- se empezó a alterar zhang, felix no dijo nada , solo suspiro de nuevo.

Contestame!- le agarro los hombros bruscamente con enojo.

Tu madre, esta muerta zhang…. Desde que se entero que te secuestraron en aquella mision, cayó en una depresión grave y termino suicidandose…- le contesto el anciano , sacando unas lágrimas – y desde hay e tenido que cuidar a su segundo hijo…. Tu hermanito zhang, solo tenia meses cuando tu mama acabo con su vida y tu padre fue a buscarte, pero nunca volvio…. Pero desde mi interior siempre supe que estabas vivo zhang…. Siempre lo supe- le dio otro abrazo el cual devolvió zhang sin duda.

En el abrazo zhang noto que había otra foto sin ver, soltó el abrazo y tomo la foto, que mostraba a el cachorro junto a … no podía ni distinguir quien esta hay, si la foto estaba rota por la mitad..

Y quien esta hay... Junto a mi?, …- le pregunto suavemente el joven lobo, Félix tomo la foto y la observó cuidadosamente, la volteo y miro cada detalle que tenia la foto…. Suspiro nuevamente y hablo..- zhang, si no me equivoco , el que esta hay junto a ti es tu primo…. No me acuerdo bien como se llamaba, pero si se que es tu des eran muy unidos… tu eras como su hermano mayor….. pero lamentablemente susedio algo horrible, que los separó de por vida cuando eran pequeños…

Que…. Que nos separo?- pregunto zhang con ansias

Fue que…- no pudo seguir contando porque el cachorro e interrumpió – oye abuelito, tengo hambre…

Haha, ok.. ya voy Andrés.. dame unos minutos a lo que guardo esto y voy para la cocina ok?- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa , el cachorro solo asintió y se fue de la habitacion.

Bueno zhang, luego continuaremos esta conversasion, pero ahora … no deseas un rico plato de arroz con dumplings, con mi toque tipico?- pregunto Félix con la misma sonrisa.

Haha ok…. Me da gusto haberte encontrado , abuelo- le ayudó a levantarse y colocó la caja debajo de la cama, para luego ayudar a el anciano a llegar a la cocina.

(en la cocina)

Llegaron a la cocina y zhang pudo apreciar la decoración que tenia la cocina, unas lámparas chinas en el techo , las mesas y todo lo que estaba en la cocina mayormente estaba echo de bambu… algo muy clásico y sencillo. Había una mesa, una par de sillas, y la cocina como tal junto a eso.

Tomen asiento , yo preparo la comida- dijo Félix al entrar a la cocina, Andrés si le hizo caso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba esperando en la mesa, pero zhang se negó.

-no, yo te quiero ayudar…. Tu no puedes estar haciendo todo solo… - dijo zhang y se paró junto a el en la cocina, Félix solo sonrió .

Seguro?, bueno … tu sabes cocinar ah? – pregunto burlón en anciano. Poniendo nervioso a zhang.

Bueno… nunca es tarde para aprender… ah?- dijo dudoso el joven lobo, convenciendo al anciano y en un instante se pusieron a cocinar… uno poniendo ingredisntes, el otro mezclando y haciendo sucesivamente en un baile en la cocina, con el olor que podía imnotizar a uno, bueno, ya tenía a Andrés todo babeado, pues cuenta como imnotizo.

Pasaron varios minutos y la comida ya estaba lista, así que zhang ayudo a Félix preparar la mesa y servir los platos….

Crees que este bien?- pregunto zhang mientras ayudaba a Félix a sentarse.

Bueno , ya se… por que no dejamos que nuestro cliente diga la critica- contesto Félix señalando a andres, el cual solo dio una leve risa, y comió una cucharada del arroz… y se quedo saboreando la como por unos minutos… desesperando a zhang.

Y?, como quedo?- pregunto zhang. Ahora tomando asiento y observando la expresión que tenia su hermano.

Mmmm, esta DELICIOSO!- exclamó Andrés y empezó a comer sin piedad, sacándolo una risa a ambos adultos.

(wow, extrañaba como se sentía ser complacido en algo)-pensó zhang mientras miraba de reojo a su abuelo y a su hermano comiendo, obiamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

….

Al terminar de comer, Andrés se fue a afuera y zhang y Félix se quedaron a lavar los platos. Había un silencio muy comodo, y ya el nieto con su abuelo tomaron el ritmo de lavar platos juntos.

Oye zhang…. Quieres dar una vuelta por ahí con migo… quiero presentarte varias personas..- pregunto Félix sin mirarlo.

Ehm, varias? , que .. hay más gente aquí en esta casa?- estaba confundido el joven lobo.

No tontito… por la puerta de al frente , te lleva a un pequeño pueblito, que le llamamos el canineparks (parquecanino).- dijo Félix emocionado por poner a su nieto al dia.

Ehm , pues vamos… que no puedo esperar jeje- dijo zhang y los dos se dirigeron al pueblito.

…..

Pasaron unos minutos y Félix solo híba mostrandole las casas, donde estaban las tienditas, la iglesia… un par de cines antiguos entre otros sitios asombrosos que parecían ser de hace mucho tiempo. Pasaron por una escuela de Kung fu pequeña…

-aquí es nuestra escuela de Kung fu… donde los que quieren ser protectores de esta nación empiezan a desarrollar sus abilidades- dijo el anciano al pasar por la escuela , que tenía un portón blanco que se podía ver atraves que estába dando una clase de Kung fu… pero…

Y quien es ella?- pregunto zhang al ver atravesar del portón a una loba con ojos celestes , vestida con una túnica negra ajustada que se notaban sus curvas y tenia un moño en su cabeza.

Quien?, ah… ella?, ella es Denisse, la mejor maestra de Kung fu de esta región de china… mira que es buena … pero últimamente a tenido problemas con su mama que esta enfermita y ella a estado que cortar su tiempo de trabajo para estar con ella.- contó el anciano, sorprendiendo a zhang de que problemas esta enfrentando esa joven loba. Pero no se dio cuenta de que se le quedo mirando, algo que noto el anciano.

Hablale…- le susurro serio felix, sorprendiendo a zhang y poniéndolo rojo como tomate.

Que… Ehm , de que hablas abu?- fingió no saber de qué habla.

De Denisse hombre…. Que vallas a hablar con ella… tal ves le caigas bien, y también necesitas socializar un poco…. Yo estaré en este supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para tu hermano, cualquier cosa, sabes donde estoy… y no vengas con peros ok?- se fue dejando a zhang con la palabra en la boca.

Siempre los viejos se creen que saben- murmuró algo molesto..

-que dijiste ! ?- escucho desde lejos la voz de Félix

Ah, nada… que ok!- mintió y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la escuela.

…

OK chicos , hasta aquí la sesión de hoy… ya pueden retirarse al recreo- anuncio la loba a los chicos. Los cuales no se negaron y se fueron de inmediato del lugar, dejándola a ella sola recojiendo algunos de los objetos de practica… sin saber que tenia compañia.

Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Zhang acercándosele, captando la atención de la loba quien se le quedo mirando con confusion.

Ehm, no gracias… - contesto algo nerviosa

Vamos to insisto, si no me equivoco tu estas aquí todo el dia, de segura que necesitas ayuda con esto- le refuto zhang, la loba suspiro y acepto que le ayudara, recojieron algo del equipo del suelo y lo acomodaron en donde pertenecian.

Oye, nunca te e visto por aqui…. Y se me have extraño que de la nada entres a una escuela de Kung fu a Ayudarme a recojer… no lo tomes a mal, pero ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre- Denisse decidió romper el silencio, tomando por sorpresa a zhang de que tanta falta de modales al tenido.

Además si, disculpa… soy zhang- le estiró su pata y ella la acepto con algo de duda. – bueno soy nuevo por aqui, solo es que me encontré con mi abuelo y eso y me estaba enseñando el pueblito y te vi hacíendo todo sola, por eeso fui a ayudarte, y mil disculpas por molestar.

No tienes que disculparte… hoy en día casi nadie te da una mano….. soy Denisse, un placer- se introdujo la loba con una sonrisa.

Bueno, pues a que te dedicas zhang?- pregunto casualmente la canina mientras se dirigía más adentro de la escuela , con zhang siguiéndola claro.

Yo?, bueno era un ex guardián del emperador o si le quieres llamar samurai, pero por debidos problemas peque no deseo discutir ahora ya no soy parte de ello.- contesto semisinceramente

Oh,…

… llegaron a unos pasillos que tenían vestidores , uno de hombre y uno de mujer… al frente de eso estaba como una oficina que tenia unas sillas en la entrada.

Bueno zhang, esperame tantito que me iré a cambiarme … no toques nada OK ?- dijo Denisse

Sí , claro… no tienes nada de que preocuparte, tu ve .. yo me siento acá – señaló a las sillas junto a la oficina , la loba asintió y entro al vestidor.

(unos minutos antes con felix)

Que dijiste!?- le grito a todo pulmon al escuchar algo que murmuró zhang.

Nada, que ok!- se escuchó a zhang responder le a lo lejos, sacándole una sonrisa al anciano. Ahora solo se dispuso a ir a el supermercado que se encontraba al cruzar la calle al frente de la escuela.. no era tan lejos para que no puedo era ir, bueno ya lo hacía casi todos los días antes de que encontrará a su nieto acampando en su patio trasero… siempre se imagino un campamento con su nieto, pero no que el lo hiciera sin el.. en su casa!...

Entro al supermercado y se dirigió al área de frutas y vegetales, y solo apreciaba todos esos frutos preciosos que la naturaleza les provenía … hasta que una figura chocó con el por accidente.

Disculpe señor- dijo la figura y se fue al la prisa, sin darle tiempo a que respondiera. Lo ignoro y tomo un par de duraznos frescos, los favoritos de Andrés y se dirigió a la cajera.

Son 4 yuanes Don felix- le dijo el cajero mientras le colocaba los duraznos en una bolsa de papel. Y de la nada , ese mismo sujeto que tropeso con el se puso justo detrás de el, como si estuviera haciendo fila… pero tenia su mano derecha dentro de su capucha , como si estuviera aguantando algún objeto. Y estaba mirando hacia todos lados… como si estuviera ocultando algo…. Muy sospechoso.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saco una espada muy filosa, que con mirarla te cortaba y agarro al pobre felix y puso la espada en su cuello, teniéndolo de reen.

Deme todo el dinero de este supermercado… o muere este viejo!- grito la figura, apretando más su agarre, poniendo nervioso al cajero, quien le empezó a dar el dinero con algo de torpesa gracias al nerviosismo.

Después de darle el dinero, soltó a felix y lo arrojó al suelo, los demás que se encontraban cerca fueron a auxiliarlo mientras otro empezó a gritar – ATRAPENLO.. QUE NO SE ESCAPE!...

(volviendo con zhang, unos minutos antes)

Ya termine… - dijo Denisse al salir del vestidor, y salió con unos shorts color café, unas botas negras y una camiseta negra . Ahora si que se marcaban sus curvas, zhang noto eso pero no dijo nada… solo observaba disimuladamente.

Oh, ok.. pues creo que iré a buscar a mi abuelo…. No quiero dejarlo esperar, pero hehe por donde es que uno salia de aqui?- pregunto el lobo avergonzado.

Haha, sigueme- se fueron a la salida de la escuela , pasando por el lugar donde se conocieron hasta salir completamente del lugar.

Oye, sabes… me caíste bien, si quieres mañana te llevo a un sitio favorito mio y hay hablamos mas, si?- dijo Denisse con emoción.

Claro, también me caíste bien hehe… pue- no termino porque escucho a alguien gritar – ATRAPENLO… QUE NO SE ESCAPE!- zhang vio que del supermercado salia un tipo encapuchado con una bolsa de yuanes, dirigiéndose a si a un callejon.. zhang get sin dudarlo fue tras el corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta entrar a el callejón, al parecer era más largo de lo que pensó por que siempre había un lugar por donde se metía el tipo este… saltaron cajones, botes de basurad, muros… esto ya parecía una película de accion. Luego de unos minutos de intensa carrera, zhang pudo acorralar al delincuente contra una pared que no se podía brincar…

Ya acabo amiguito… devuelve la bolsa y no tendremos problemas…te lo advierto- amenazó zhang, pero el delincuente no se dejó engañar del lobo , haci que saco su espada y se lanzó hacia zhang, pero este se acacho, se puso detrás del delincuente y le dio una patada en el talon,haciendo que el delincuente se cayera, y zhang aprovecho para hacerle la llave de mata León (laque te pone un brazo en el cuello y la otra empujando la nuca) y empezó a ejercer presion, hasta que cayera incosiente. Tomo el saco de dinero y se fue del lugar, dejando al delincuente en el suelo tirado… a zhang ni le importa si vuelve a atacar…. Si zhang puede destruir edificios con un movimiento… este Men es como robarle un dulce a un bebe.

Mientras caminaba entre todo el callejon, se encontró pegado a una pared una cartel que decía " se busca a … " y sale zhang con sangre en su ropa y los ojos rojos…. , sin dudarlo, arrancó el cartel y lo guardo en su bolsillo de su pantalon, para así no levantar sospechas de nada. O así queria…..

Llego al supermercado y devolvió todo el dinero al cajero del lugar..

-gracias amigo… pero revisa a ver como esta tu abuelo, que el sujeto lo ataco- dijo el cajero con preocupacion.

Donde esta el?

En la escuela de Kung fu… lo llevaron a la enfermería que tiene , es como la primera puerta que hay al pasar el patio, a la derecha…- le contó el cerdo.

OK , muchas gracias señor… nos vemos luego – se despidió zhang y se fue corriendo hacia la escuela lo más rápido que podia… o porque mejor no se teletransporta a ella?, zhang se detuvo y lo pensó por un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que si hacia eso, levantaría sospechas de quien es en realidad…. Así que mejor siguió corriendo.

Llego a la entrada de la escuela, que era simplemente el patio, y empezó a mirar en donde es que estaba la enfermeria..

Rayos, en donde es que era?- pensó zhang algo confuso al ver como 4 puertas a la derecha, así que decidió entrar a la primera, siendo un almacén de materiales. Cerró la puerta y se fue a la segunda , que era un salón de clases, entro a la tercera y se arrepintió ya que esa era un baño de mujeres.

Urgh, que sea esta porfavor…- abrió la última puerta y se encontró al fin con la enfermeria, una sensilla.. solo tenia un par de camillas bien preparadas … pero más nada aya de eso.

Camino hacia la última camilla y se encontró con su abuelo , junto a Denisse y Andrés , quienes estaban hablando antes de que el llegara.

Oh, al fin llegas… -dijo Denisse algo aliviada (hummmmm) Andrés solo se quedo mirando con algo de ansias , tomando la mano de felix.

Como esta el ?- pregunto Zhang mientras observaba a su hermano acariciando le la mano al abuelo (si… tengo que corregir un error de Andrés de que sin querer puse que era su bisabuelo… si Zhang y el son hermanos xD)

El doctor dijo que solo tuvo unos moretones y una fractura de su muñeca izquierda… pero nada mortal- contesto la loba algo tranquila.- y el extraño?, lo atrapaste?

Ehm, solo le quite el dinero y le di una leve leccion…. Nada de otro mundo- dijo Zhang tranquilo- y espero que no vuelva a hacer algo de esto o si no…. – apretó los puños y le dio un parpadeo de ojos rojos , milagrosamente Denisse no lo vio. Nadie lo vio….

(Con po)

Nuestro pan….tigre de blanco y negro llevaba 2 días en su viaje en busca de aquella mística fuente de mil almas que prometía convertir cualquier ser que la tomará , en una persona inmortal. Po paso bosques y montañas eladas, ríos peligrosos, aldea con comida deliciosa, que po no a pasado en esta mision?, ahora mismo se encontraba en la jungla de Fishdover (nombre inventado) , una jungla parecida al bosque de bambú cerca del valle de paz, pero este tenia arenas movedizas, lianas…. Literalmente algo muy extraño y no natural de esta region..

Este asqueroso mapa me dice que es aquí , y dise que hay como un templo de esos muy padres, pero aquí no veo nada- se quejo el tigre mirando en círculos y hacia el mapa repentina veces. Pero no vio nada, haci que empezó a caminar hacia al frente, tomo la espada de héroes de su mochila y empezó a picar con cuidado los bambúes que le impidieran pasar…. Hacia estuvo hasta que de la nada tropezo.

ARG!, ya me canse … maldito mapa de porqueria!- lanzó el rollo hacia el suelo y escucho como si presionará algo, calmando se de inmediato y del suelo se escucharon unos crujidos muy fuertes, y salió un templo de la nada, estaba muy destrozado, y tenía figuras raras.

Opps, creo que me pase un poquito heheh- guardo la espada en su mochila y se dirigió hacia los interiores de aquel misterioso templo…

(adentro de aquel templo)

Wakala…. – dijo posted con asco al ver insectos y viscosidades pegadas a las paredes del templo. Al llegar al centro , se encontró con una fuente que tenia una agua más transparente que un espejo y tenia una estatua , lamentablemente sin cabeza, con los brazos es tendidos , aguantando un vazo

Creo que lo encontre- po se acerco, y con cuidado , tomo el vazo de las manos de aquella estatua y empezó a escuchar a alguien hablando.

-tu , tigre… estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?, luego no te vengas a arrepentir de tus actos- advirtió la voz.

Estoy seguro.., si es por la seguridad de china y de los que amo… lo hare- susurro po , cerró sus ojos y sumergió el vazo en el agua y luego empezó a tomar del vazo… de un sorbido se lo tomo.

Wagr, sabe peor que las medicinas que me daba la adivina.- dijo po, y en un instante empezó a sentir una sensación rara en su estomago….Una sensación que se disperso en todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose nuevo otra ves… como si reenaciera….

Wow!, me siento BÁRBARO . …zhang, aquí voy!...- le dio un destello blanco en sus ojos y salio a toda velocidad en busca del lobo, ahora inmortal, que malo podrá pasar?...

 **Aquí tienen el capitulo de hoy, se los deje un poco mas largo, no tan wow pero es algo xD, espero escribir el próximo capitulo lo más pronto posible, Espero, porque escuela men, siempre te empieza a masacrar cuando menos lo esperas…**


End file.
